Our Love Is Strong
by SLE
Summary: Sequel to Two Years Later. Gabriella is having a baby, Troy and Gabriella planning there wedding, everything seems to be going great until someone from Gabriella's past comes back and causes trouble. Troyella
1. Summary

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Sequel too Two Years Later. Hey everyone, again I just wanted too thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. It means so much too me. Sorry it took me a couple days to get the summary up because I have been working you will be getting chapter 1 by Sunday because I have off that day. For those of you that are just tuning in I have a story out called Two years Later if you want to read the sequel your going to have to read the original because it will be confusing and you don't know what is going on so for those of you that want to read this story your going to have to read Two years Later first. I am going to put up the summary and you tell me what you think and I also am going to put up some questions for you to answer. Here is the summary and tell me what you think. ******

Summary: Our Love Is Strong

Sequel to Two years later. Gabriella and Troy move out of there apartment and get a new place. Its 8 months later Gabriella is 9 months Pregnant so any day she will have her baby. Troy and Gabriella also are planning there wedding. Everything seems so perfect but what happens when someone from Gabriella's past comes back and couse trouble between Troy and Gabriella. Will there love be Strong or will they fall apart stay tuned to find out. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

**So there you have it the Summary of Our Love Is Strong if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask me. I got one question for you guys and please review so I know what to write when the time comes**

**Gabriella will have a baby in the coming chapters what sex do you want it to be **

**A Girl**

**A Boy**

**So there was my question again if you guys are just tuning in and you think this story will be good and you want to read it your going to have to read the original. So what do you think and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to ask and I will credit and dedicate that chapter to them. **

**Love you guys,**

**Samie ******


	2. 8 Months Later

Sequel too Two Years Later

**hey everyone, wow thanks so much for the reviews I got 11 only for the summary thanks so much you guys it means so much too me. OK most of you answered the question I asked you and Gabriella is going to be having a baby girl. at the end I will be posting some names you can either pick one of them or if you have a name in mind feel free to tell me. and if you have any ideas for this story that would be so great. here is Chapter 1 of my new story. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 1 8 Months Later

It has been 8 months since Troy and Gabriella found out that she was pregnant, So Gabriella is 9 months along and any day now she was expecting her first child. Troy and Gabriella were so thrilled when find out the sex of the baby it's going to be a girl. There friends and family keep bugging them to tell them the sex of the baby but they wanted to keep it a surprise until tonight. All of there friends and family were going to be at there apartment because any day now they would be moving out of that little apartment and into a small house with 2 bed rooms. They were also there to plan Troy's and Gabriella's wedding because in a couple weeks they were going to get married because the time was right for them.

"How's my two girls doing today." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's big stomach.

"Were doing fine, how was your day at work." Gabriella said turning around to come face to face with Troy.

"Tiring, So tonight is the big night we tell are family and friends that we are having a baby girl." Troy said

"Yeah it is and I am so excited about that my mom is going to freak out that I am having a girl she always wanted me to have a girl." Gabriella said

"Yeah my mom too but my dad wants me to have a boy because he already has plans on teaching him to play basketball but I told my dad I would, but to tell you the truth I always wanted a girl, because I want to call her my little Angel or Princess." Troy said kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

"Awe so cute, I always wanted a girl too, I just cant wait to actually have her it should be any day now, It feels like forever, eating for too and get pooped out all the time and going to the bathroom every 20 minutes, me getting moody I am actually surprised that you put up with me and my cravings." Gabriella said staring Troy right in the eyes.

"Hey we are getting married in a couple weeks, were having a baby together, I love getting up at 3 in the morning and going to the story for you, I love you moody even if your cranky, I Love You Gabriella Montez and that is never going to change." Troy said and kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella deepened the kiss and 2 minutes later they pulled apart.

"I love you too Troy, always and forever, that's never going to change." Gabriella said leaning her head on his chest while Troy just hugged her and had his hand on her stomach.

"So enough of this mushy stuff for now, I am just happy that we are going to tell them the news Chad is getting on my last nerve, he found out that we went to the doctor and he keeps bugging me about what the sex of our baby is." Troy said

"I know Taylor is like that too." Gabriella said

"We should get out there because our parents will be coming any minute now." Troy said

"Good Idea." Gabriella said and they both leaned in and gave each other a kiss and headed out to the living room of there apartment.

* * *

30 minutes later Gabriella's Mom and Troy's parents arrived at the house and Gabriella and Troy's friends all came over. They were all in the living room and part of the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella were in the living room. They were about to make 2 announcements.

"Ok can we have everyone's attention." Troy said everyone stopped talking and put there attention towards Troy and Gabriella.

"We have two announcements to make, as you all know me and Troy have been working to get more money well we have enough and we bought a little house just 2 blocks away from here so Chad don't worry you will get to hang out with Troy anytime you want. We just wanted to get out own place and this place is too small and we don't want to wake you guys up when the baby starts crying, we also wanted the baby to have his or her own room so we will be moving in the house in a couple days." Gabriella said

"That's great you too, I am so proud of both of you." Mrs Montez said

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said

"You don't have to move out we love both of you here and besides this is Troy and Chads place we kind of just moved in. I would also love to babysit the little one anytime you need it, same with Chad. Right Chad?" Taylor said

"Yeah of course." Chad said

"Thanks you too but we have made our choice we are moving out, but we will always come by ann you are always welcome in our house any time you want, we made keys for you guys so you can come over anytime you want." Gabriella said Troy had one arm around her back and the other on her baby belly and rubbing in so often.

"Ok what is the other news about." Mrs. Bolton said

"Well you all know that me and Gabriella went to the doctors a couple weeks ago and found out about the sex of the baby well we decided this was the best time to say what it is." Troy said

"Ooh finally we get to know, I new i would get it out of you sooner or later by my annoyanceness." Chad said and a second later he was hit in the head by Taylor.

"Ow what was that for." Chad said holding the back off his head.

"That's what you get for interrupting them now let them speak, please continue." Taylor said and everyone laughed at the couple. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and they both started to say at the same time.

"We are having a baby girl." Troy and Gabriella said everyone was excited they all started to congratulate them both. Sharpay ran up too Gabriella and gave her a great big hug Gabriella was surprised at Sharpays reaction because they haven't been the best of friends these past years but they are getting along great now.

"Oh My God, I am going to be a aunt and it's a girl I am so going to spoil her rotten congrats you too." Sharpay said and went back to Zeke and she sat on his lap.

"Thanks Sharpay, you guys will all by aunts and uncles to her because we don't have siblings of our own." Gabriella said

"My daughter is having a daughter I am so happy Gabriella, your going to be a great mother." Ms. Montez said

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said

"I always thought you would have a son but I guess having a granddaughter will be just as good, I can still teach her how to play basketball." Mr. Bolton said

"Dad Shes hasn't been born yet and your talking about teaching her basketball Im her father i should be doing that." Troy said

"I know son I'm just happy that your happy." Mr. Bolton said

"I am happy, Gabriella is the best thing that has ever happened to me before and I am never going to let her go." Troy said and hugged Gabriella.

"My prince charming has made my day." Gabriella said

"Hey anything for you Gabs." Troy said and the two kissed with passion.

"OK you too lets get this celebration started." Chad said and everyone talked for most of the night and they all headed home for a good nights rest.

* * *

Troy was laying on the bed half asleep when he heard Gabriella crying in the bathroom. Troy being concerned for the health of Gabriella and his daughter he hurried into the bathroom when he saw Gabriella staring in the mirror with tears rolling down her eyes, she noticed Troy and ran into his arms and just started crying even more.

"Hey baby whats wrong are you ok if our daughter ok." Troy said

"Yeah everything is fine with the baby." Gabriella said still sobbing in Troy's arms her head berried into his chest.

"Wharts wrong then." Troy said

"I don't know what came over me, I am so happy to be having a baby, but what happens if she doesn't love me." Gabriella said

"What? dont think that she is going to love you, you carried her for 9 months you are giving her life, she is so thankful that a loving person like you would do that, she is always going to love you. Your going to be a great mother, I know that I see you with kids." Troy said still holding a crying Gabriella in his arms.

"How do you know that Troy, she could be love me one day and hate me the next, I am really happy, it's just all these things are going through my head that she wont love me and that i will be a horrible mother. and look at me I'm a mess right now and your so understanding." Gabriella said

"I know your scared I am too, the one that should be worried about our daughter hating someone is me because she will come to you if she gets made at me, she will love us no matter what because we are the loving parents that she needs and I am not your father I would never leave you like your father did to you and your mother, and your not a mess Gabi you look beautiful, you are going to be an amazing mother, I know it." Troy said with that Gabriella looked up at Troy and gave him a smile and they both left the bathroom and layed down on the bed.

"Thanks Troy you always know what to do to make me feel better, Your going to be a great father I love you Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"An I love you soon to be Gabriella Bolton." Troy said Gabriella leaned in and gave Troy a passionate kiss on the lips and layed her head on Troy's chest and could hear his heart beat in that moment Gabriella could feel herself slowly drift off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Gabriella we have a long day a head of us tomorrow." Troys said looking down at a peaceful sleeping Gabriella. Troy smiled and kissed her head and he slowly followed Gabriella into a peaceful sleep.

**Well there you have it the very first chapter of the story. so what did you think tell me about it in the review. Thanks again so much for the reviews. if you heave any ideas please tell me and I will put them in my up coming chapters. Please please pleas read and review. now here is the question I want to ask you all. **

**The name of Troy and Gabriella's baby girl I got two names picked out but if you have any names in mind then please tell me.**

**1. Emma Lynn Bolton (Thanks and credit to Brucas-cheerleader91 for the name)**

**2. Miley Mae Bolton**

**3. any other names you guys like**

**Please please please read and review and tell me what you think. thanks again**

**Love you all,**

**Samie :)**


	3. Moving In and Baby Shower

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for the wonderful reviews I got 14 last chapter that is great keep up the good work. Sorry it took me a week almost to update my boss put me on 7 days in a row to work so this was my 5Th day working just three more days. I didn't want you guys to wait so I am updating now. thanks for all the names I know which one it is but your going to have to wait to see all I will say it was one that I had for the names because most if you picked that. anyways if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will credit and thank and dedicate that chapter too them. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 2 Moving In and Baby Shower

The last couple of days for Troy and Gabriella were busy moving everything into there new house and getting the nursery ready because she was going to be having there baby daughter any day now. They were still moving everything in there house.

Troy have you seen the brown box that says baby clothes." Gabriella said looking at all the boxes that were in there new house.

"Yeah I thought I saw them under my box of clothes let me check." Troy said and looked around and saw the box that said Baby clothes. "Here it is." Troy said

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said she walked over to Troy and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the box from his hands and set them on there new couch and looked there them and smiled because her mother kept all of her baby clothes because her mother had a feeling that she was going ti have a daughter one day.

"Those are cute, were they your clothes." Troy said

"Yeah my mom kept them because she new I was going to have a daughter." Gabriella said

"Cool, I know she is going to get spoiled from all of her aunts and unclesAunt Sharpay will. Is your baby shower at your moms house today." Troy said

"Yeah I know Sharpay is going to spoil her rotten she even said so a couple days ago. and yes the baby shower is going to be at my moms house Taylor is going to be picking me up in about an hour or so." Gabriella said

"OK sounds good the guys are coming over here and helping me move the rest off our things, because you have been working hard I want you too come home and just relax and don't worry about putting stuff away I got that covered." Troy said

"OK that sounds good, so how much did you pay them." Gabriella said and started to laugh.

"Not much like 5:00 dollars and they can come over anytime they want too so not much." Troy said

"5:00 dollars I would have asked for like 20:00 but hey at least there doing it and not me." Gabriella said

"Yeah true I just wish I could go to your baby shower but no boys allowed, sucks ass because I wont get too see you in a couple hours but I will see you tonight and see what you all got." Troy said

"I know we will get a lot of baby stuff since Sharpay is coming." Gabriella giggled Troy put his hands on Gabriella stomach and kissed her cheek and laughed also.

"I can see her having like 10 presents with her. I just hope she doesn't have every present pink I know we are having a girl but come on everything pink." Troy said

"ha ha I know what you mean she's like Elle Woods in Legally Blonde she always has to have everything pink I like the color but she loves it have you seen her room." Gabriella said

"Yeah I have, a lot of pink." Troy said

"I hope you have fun with the boys Taylor should be here any minute." Gabriella said

"You have fun at your baby shower cant wait to see what we get. I love you." Troy said

"I love you too, see you later." Gabriella said and they leaned in and kissed each other on the lips and right when Gabriella stepped out of the house Taylor pulled up Gabriella got in the car and they headed to Gabriella's mothers house for Gabriella's baby shower.

* * *

A couple minutes later Gabriella arrived at her mothers house and headed in to be greeted by her mom and Troy's mother and all of her friends. Gabriella went in the living room and hugged everyone. They started to talk.

"So Gabi house is the moving going." Mrs. Bolton said

"Tiring but good, Troy is doing most of it because I cant lift too much but the guys are going over to the house and they are going to put the rest of the stuff away so I don't have to worry about it." Gabriella said

"Troy told me about that, I got to see the house when everything is in it." Mrs. Bolton said

"All of you can come over whenever you want because you are all welcome." Gabriella said

"We will be going over a lot more once the baby is born because I will be an aunt." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice.

"Isn't your brother Ryan and Stacy excepting a baby in a couple months, They have been together for a long time and he's your brother shouldn't you be more excited about that because you will be a real Aunt for him or her." Gabriella said

"I am excited but I know Ryan will have a boy and I really wanted to be an aunt to a girl so yours is the best thing too being a aunt." Sharpay said

"OK whatever you say Shar." Gabriella said rolling her eyes Taylor and Kelsi just laughed.

"So did you and Troy pick any girl names yet." kelsi said

" No we haven't thought about it, we will think of some names, but for right now we are just calling her our daughter or are baby girl." Gabriella said

"Oh you and Troy will pick out the best name for that little girl." Taylor said

"Thanks Taylor I'mgetting hungry whats for lunch." Gabriella said with that said the girls all got up and got there food and talked about anything and everything. Gabriella just wondered what Troy was doing with the guys.

Meanwhile at the Troys place. Troy and the guys all were in the nursery and decoratingit and getting everything set up in there Troy wanted to surprise Gabriella with the nursery because she was getting worried that they wouldn't have the room in time before the baby came. That's what the guys were doing they just kept it hush hush because they didn't want Gabriella to find out.

"Love the place Troy, I like it better than mine." Chad said

"Hey you wanted to live in a apartment and not a house remember we looked at this house but you didn't want it I am just surprised it was still for sale when me and Gabi looked at it." Troy said putting the crib together.

"Yeah true, I have been looking for a house because I am thinking about asking Taylor to marry me, I have been with her for almost 5 years and I have known her longer than that, and I think I am finally ready to settle down and start a family." Chad said

"Wow I didn't see that one coming." Zeke said

"Ditto man." Jason said

"I think it's great congrats man." Ryan said

"I didn't ask Taylor yet besides I don't know if she will say yes or not." Chad said

"She will she loves you." Troy said

"Your right thanks." Chad said

"no problem." Troy said they got back to work and an hour and half later they were done with the nursery Troy couldn't wait to see what Gabriella thought about it.

Back with the girls it was present time and sure enough Troy was right Sharpay came with 10 gifts and they weren't cheap gifts they were expensive ones. Gabriella got a lot of clothes, baby books, diapers, a stroller from her mom, and a car seat from Mrs. Bolton, and many more gifts. It was getting late and it was time for Gabriella to get home and see Troy she missed him even though she was gone for 4 hours.

"Thanks so much you guys this was the best baby shower I ever had." Gabriella said

"anything for my girl." Mrs. Montez said

"yeah anything for you." Sharpay said and hugged Gabriella

"Thanks so much Sharpay for all the gifts you didn't have to spend all that money." Gabriella said

"I wanted too." Sharpay said

"Ooh before you go Gabriella me and Troy's mom chipped in and we wanted to give you this." Mrs. Montez said and gave her an envelope. Gabriella opened it and her eyes widened and tears filled her eyes.

"Mom, Mrs. Bolton you didn't have to do this." Gabriella said it was a pay check for 100,000 dollars. "It's too much money we cant except this." Gabriella said and was going to hand it back but Mrs. Montez shook her head.

"You need it more than we do, and besides your my daughter and I love you we all love you." Mrs. Montez said

"Thanks to you both." Gabriella said and hugged them both after that Taylor and the rest of the girls put all the gifts in her car and Taylor and Gabriella headed to her house.

* * *

Gabriella got home Troy helped getting all the gifts into the house Gabriella sat on the couch and let out a sigh of relief, she was glad to be home it was a long four hour baby shower but she loved every minute of it.

"Someone looks beat." Troy said setting next to Gabriella

"Yeah I am, you looked beat too when I saw you help with the gifts." Gabriella said

"Yeah I am too. so what did our moms get us." Troy said

"Well your mom got us a baby car seat, my mom got us a baby stroller, and they both chipped in and gave us a 100,000 dollar check." Gabriella said

"serious" Gabriella nodded her head "Wow that is a lot but that's good I got the thank them the next time I see them." Troy said

"you were right about Sharpay she gave us ten gifts and they all coats a lot of money I think she is doing this because she treated me badly all those years and she wants me to like her. I do like her she did change a lot so I am thankful that she and Zeke started seeing each other again." Gabriella said

"Yeah me too, hes a lot better for her, any of her gifts pink." Troy laughed

"Only 2 a cute pink flowered dress and a cute pink night gown." Gabriella said Troy got up and took Gabriella's hand.

"I got a surprise for you come with me." Troy said

"OK what is it." Gabriella said

"You'll see close your eyes." Troy said

"but Troy you know I hate closing my eyes for these things." Gabriella said

"Just do it please for me." Troy pegged

"OK fine." Gabriella said and closed her eyes. Troy led the way and a couple seconds later they were in the room.

"You can open them now." Troy said Gabriella openedthem and her mouth dropped open, the nursery was done exactly how she wanted it.

"Oh My God Troy you did all of this." Gabriella said

"I had help with the guys, I just wanted it to be a secret because I know you wanted to get this done because you are going to be expecting any day now and I wanted it done before she came so do you like it." Troy said

" Like it? I Love it, thanks so much Troy this is the best gift ever." Gabriella said and flung her arms around Troy.

"Good I am glad you love it, you know what my best gift ever was." Troy said

"What was it?" Gabriella said

"My best gift ever was meeting you." Troy said

"Awe that is so cute, I Love you so much Troy." Gabriella said

"I Love you too Gabriella." Troy said they both leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips and just stayed like that for a couple minutes and got ready for bed. They were so happy. nothing could take there happiness away from them.

**There is chapter 2 so what do you guys think please please please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas for up coming chapters please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. i got another question so please feel free to answer it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please please please read and review I love hearing form all of you.**

**next Chapter Troy and Gabriella have a fight about something stupid what should it be about?**

**1. Baby names**

**2. what kind of flowers for the wedding**

**3. anything else stupid you can think of.**

**thanks for reading, please please please review I love to hear what you thought.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	4. Fighting Causes Labor

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. keep them coming. thanks for answering my question ans most of you said baby names so that's what is going to be. Thanks Credit and I dedicate this chapter to **2pinkstar and 7blackberry** for giving me that idea. I also want to thank, credit and dedicate this chapter to **Brucas-cheerleader91**for the baby name she picked out, I also liked that name out of all the names and a lot of people picked it when I asked the question so Troyellas baby is going to be called Emma Lynn. but you guys have been so nice to me I will also thank credit and dedicate this chapter too all of you for giving me names and reading my story you deserve it thanks. If you have any other ideas for my story feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. I hope you enjoy please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 3 Fighting Causes Labor

Gabriella was with Taylor and Sharpay, she was going to ask them to stand up in her wedding because they are her friends, it would also mean a lot too her, so she invited them over to her and Troys new house she was going to ask one of them to be her maid oh honor and the other would be one of her brides maids. She was just so excited because her wedding was in 3 weeks and they were almost done with the wedding plans.

"Hey Gabriella this the very first time I have been in your new house it's so fabulous." Sharpay said hugging Gabriella while she walked in the house.

"Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella said

"So what did you want to ask and were is Troy." Taylor said

"Troy is with the guys, he wanted to tell Chad and Zeke something, I got two things I want to tell you." Gabriella said

"OK spill Gabi." Sharpay said

"Well as you all know that me and Troys wedding will be in three weeks, we were talking and I want you two girls to stand up and be my brides maids but one of you will be my maid of honor. I thought a lot about that, I love you both but I have decided that Taylor your going to be my maid of honor are you interested." Gabriella said

"I would love to be thanks so much Gabi." Taylor said and hugged her.

"As long as I am a part of the wedding I don't care, I totally understand Taylor was your best friend when you came here and I wasn't, I'm just happy we are friends now." Sharpay said

"Yeah me too." Gabriella said

"whats the other news." Taylor said

"Oh yeah almost forgot, as you all know I will be expecting any day now, me and Troy have decided on who is going to be the godmother of our baby girl, instead of her having one Godmother we decided to have her have 2 godmothers are you too girls interested." Gabriella said

"I can spoiler her even more yay I would love to be her Godmother." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice.

"Yeah I would love to too, so is she going to have 2 godfathers." Taylor said

"yes she is but I cant tell you because Troy is going to talk to the guys, I'm just so happy you are happy about this." Gabriella said

"We are more than happy I cant wait to see my godchild." Sharpay said

"Yeah me too, I cant wait, you are going to be a great mother," Taylor said

"Thanks you guys it means so much too me I love you both." Gabriella said and she hugged both girls again they spent the whole day talking about the wedding and everything else.

* * *

Troy went over to Chad's apartment Zeke was also over he wanted them to also stand up in the wedding because they have been his friends since pre-school. He wanted them to be something else he just hoped that they would say yes because they are his best friends but he knows them so they would say yes in a heart beat.

"Yo Man whats up." Chad said shaking Troy and Zeke's hand while they walked in the room

"I'm good how about you." Troy said

"I'm good haven't thought of a good time to pop the question to Taylor but I will, so Zeke how are you and Sharpay doing." Chad said

"We are doing good I am so glad I came back here when I did because I missed all of you guys but most of all I missed Sharpay because you know I had this really big crush on her all threw High school but we are good thanks for asking." Zeke said

"Yeah no problem, so Troy what did you want to talk to us about." Chad said

"Me and Gabs have been talking about the wedding and stuff and I wanted to ask you guys to both stand up in the wedding. Chad you have been my best friend since i could remember and I would like for you to be my Best Man." Troy said

"Wow dude I would love too, your my best friend I would do anything for you, you know that so I would be honored to be your best Man, so I am guessing Taylor is going to be Gabi's maid of Honor." Chad said

"Yeah now Zeke your one of my other best friends I would like you to stand up in it and you know Sharpay will be in the wedding too so what do you say." troy said

"Like what Chad said it will be my honor." Zeke said

"Good thanks so much you guys this means a lot too me and Gabriella." Troy said

"No problem so what else did you want to talk about." Zeke said

"Gabriella and I have been thinking about who the Godfather should be and we decided that instead of her having one godfather she should have two so me and Gabi would love it if you too be the Godfathers of our child, Gabs asked Taylor and Sharpay and of course they are going to say yes so what do you say." Troy said

"double wow dude, I would love too." Chad said

"Yeah I am up for it I love baby's, this will be good use for you Chad because I think in a couple years Taylor would want to have children." Zeke said

"Oh shut up Zeke I love children but I am not good at handling them and besides if I do baby sit Taylor is going to be right there so I know what I am doing because she has 2 younger sisters and she had to talk care of them when they were baby's and babysit them so she will teach me how." Chad said all Troy and Zeke could do was laugh because it was funny how Chad said it.

"thanks you guys so much it means a lot too me and I know it will mean so much to Gabriella, and Chad if you ever babysat I would want Taylor to help you out because you do need a lot of practice when we walk into a store and you hear a baby crying you have to walk out." Troy said

"That's because I cant deal with baby's crying." Chad said

"Well your going to hear a lot of it when my daughter comes." Troy said

"Oh no, I better get used to it then." Chad said they all laughed again because the look on Chads face was so funny.

"Well thanks again you guys I better get going me and Gabi are finally going to pick out baby names I just hope we can agree." Troy said

"Bye Troy." Zeke said

"Later Man." Chad said and with that Troy walked out of the door and headed back to his house.

Troy walked in the house about 10 minutes later too see Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay looking at a book that had a lot of baby names in it and heard them all giggle, he wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

"Hey what are you girls doing." Troy said walking towards the living room and sat on the couch next to Gabriella.

"We were just looking at baby names and Sharpay said a name that was funny and that when you walked in so how did everything go." Gabriella said

"Everything went fine they agreed." Troy said

"That is great Taylor and Shar agreed too." Gabriella said

"Well that's good a couple down one more thing to go." Troy said looking at the baby book.

"Yeah I have a couple baby names picked out." Gabriella said

"You do I have one I really like, but you can go with your names." Troy said

"I think this is our cue to go away we will talk to you later Gabi." Taylor said

"OK bye you too." Gabriella said and they all hugged and they went out the door leaving Troy and Gabriella alone in there house.

"So what are your girl names you like?" Troy said

"Well I either like Lynn, Emily, Anne-Marie, and Faith." Gabriella said Troy wasn't too crazy about the names but he didn't want to make her mad.

"Those are nice, I like Emma, Sara Lee, Nicole, Kayla, or Brittani Jordan." Troy said Gabriella didn't like those names very much but she was the one that actually said something instead of keeping it in.

"I dont like those names they dont pop out." Gabriella said

"They don't pop out why don't you like them." Troy said

"Because they don't sound interesting too me, I like Lynn because that was my Grandmothers name and that is my mothers middle name, and the others I just like but I would prefer Lynn." Gabriella said getting angry.

"Well I like the name Emma because that was my cousins name we were really close. and I like all the other names but I like Emma the most." Troy said

"What does that have to do with your cousin and you never even mentioned a cousin named Emma before and you say you are close were the hell is she now." Gabriella said getting even angrier and this was getting Troy made too.

"She's dead ok, she ment a lot too me and I always liked that name and dont you dare say anthing bad about her." Troy yelled

"I'm sorry about your loss but I like Lynn and I want my daughter to be named that." Gabriella yelled

"Your daughter, shes my daughter too you know, I made her too not one person can make a baby, I liked Emma and that's what I have to say. oh when I said I liked the names you picked out I lied I hate them all like you said with mine they just don't pop out." Troy yelled getting angrier at the second

"You know what this is just a waist of time, just forget about the stupid name game I will figure out the babys name when she comes." Gabriella said

"You will it's always about you and what you want, can you at least think about what I want, I am in this too you know it's not just you, do you want me to be like your father and leave because if you keep pushing me away that's what is going to happen, but your right this is a waste of time a bad idea in our part, I cant deal with you and your mood swings right now because your just going to yell at me if I even breath so I am just going to step out for a while." Troy yelled

"I don't need you Troy I never did I can take care of this baby by myself I want to you to leave now, I don't want to loOK at you. GET THE HELL OUT!." Gabriella yelled.

"IM GETTING OUT, I'LL COME BACK LATER WHEN YOURNOT BEING A PAIN IN MY ASS!." Troy said and walked out of the house and into his car and slammed the door and drove off.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't believe that they were fighting over stupid baby names. She did like Emma it was a beautiful name but she wanted her daughter to be names Lynn because it was in her family for 2 generations but Emma's name meant so much to Troy because that was his cousins name and it made Gabriella feel even worse because she said something about that she didn't even mean too. Gabriella was pissed off and she saw the boOK on the couch and picked it up and through it acrossed the hall it had been about an hour since the whole fight and she was still pissed off she screamed and fell to the floor now in tears. she sat there for a couple more minutes until she felt something wet, Gabriella looked down and realised her water had just broke.

"Oh No not now please not now." Gabriella said She needed to think fast and she wanted Troy so she picked up the phone and called Troy but he didn't answer.

Troy was driving when he heard his cell phone ring he looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Gabriella he looked at the phone for a couple of seconds and turned his phone off he was still mad and he didn't want to deal with her because she could be yelling at him for no reason. He set the phone down and kept on driving he went into work and started his day.

Troys voice mail came on so Gabriella was leaving message she was on the floor now and she felt a contraction.

"Troy I don't blame you for not talking to me but this is really important it's time my water just broke I'm in labor, please pick up the phone I need you, I love you, I will have to call Taylor to bring me to the hospital, I just wish you will be there with me when I have Emma please pick up the phone I need you so much right now." Gabriella said and then yelled in pain because a contraction came she hung up the phone and called Taylor 10 minutes later Taylor picked Gabriella up and brought her to the hospital. she just wanted Troy with her.

**So there you have it Chapter 3 so Gabriella went into labor yay. so please tell me what you think of this chapter I love hearing from all of you so please please please read and review and if you have any ideas for my story please feel free too ask and I will thank, credit, and dedicate that chapter to them. thanks again too **2pinkstar and 7blackberry** for giving me that idea. I also want to thank **Brucas-cheerleader91** for the baby name she picked out, but you guys have been so nice to me I will also thank credit and dedicate this chapter too all of you for giving me names and reading my story you deserve it thanks. thanks again and please please pleas read and review. I have a question for you guys.**

**Emma Lynn will be born next chapter give me a month date and year well the year will have to be 2008 but any month and date. you can choose and if I like the month an date then I will credit and thank and dedicate next chapter to the person.**

**Thanks again for reading and please please pleas read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**I love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	5. I Need Troy!

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I am happy that you like the story so far. you guys answered my question and I dedicate and thank **pink.marshmellows **for the month of July for Emma being born. so thanks again. also if you guys have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will credit, thank and dedicate that chapter to them thanks again you guys and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 4 I need Troy

Taylor got the call from Gabriella and she was so happy and worried at the same time because Troy wouldn't pick up the phone she also tried to call him but he wouldn't answer so she guessed that they really got in a bad argument but Taylor wasn't thinking about that, she just wanted to get Gabriella to the hospital fast because it looked like Gabriella could have the baby at any moment because the contractions were getting closer together. They were both in Taylor's car and every time they hit a bump Gabriella would scream in pain so that made Taylor even more scared but she didn't show it because she didn't want Gabriella to be scared either.

"Sorry Gabriella I cant help that the roads are bumpy hang in there a little while longer we don't want your girl to come out now." Taylor said

"I am not having this baby without Troy, so if I have to wait I will because I want him." Gabriella said holding her stomach and breathing the labor breathing they taught her to do.

"I tried calling his cell but it went to voice mail, I will call the others and they will try and if he doesn't answer someone is going to have too find him because I know he would want to see his daughter being born and most of all you." Taylor said

"Yeah that sounds good I just want him here, I blew up at him for pretty much no reason, he wanted to name our daughter Emma, and I wanted it to be Lynn when I called his cell I said Emma so her name will be Emma and that name means so much too him." Gabriella said.

"Yes is really does, he was really close to his cousin before you came along she was one of my best friends and that's how me and Troy became friends before he was friends with any other people because he would also always hang out with her so I know why he would want to name his daughter that. I like Lynn too." Taylor said keeping her eyes on the road.

"That's why I decided to have Lynn be her middle name I do like Emma I think it will suit her well and it is a really cute name." Gabriella said Gabriella then screamed again because she had another contraction.

"We are here." Taylor said and got out of the car and opened the back seat and helped Gabriella up and they both went into the hospital. Taylor went to the front desk.

"Hey This Gabriella Montez and she is in Labor." Taylor said

"Ok I will get a doctor right away." Said one of the Nurses and a couple minutes Later Gabriella's doctor came up to her and put her in a wheel chair and was about too bring her in the delivery room when she told the nurse something.

"Hey miss my last name is Bolton so if you could change that it would be great." Gabriella said with a little smile.

"Yeah no problem Mrs. Bolton I will be sure to do that, congrats to you and your husband." The nurse said

"Thanks." Gabriella said with that said Doctor Ryan brought Gabriella in a room and looked everything over and told her it could be anytime for her delivering Emma.

"Everything seems to be good it could be anytime for you to deliver." Dr. Ryan said

"I don't want to do this without Troy. I need him" Gabriella said

"Don't worry we will get him here in time for now just try to relax Nurse Maggie will look after you until I return ok." Dr. Ryan said

"Ok thank you." Gabriella said Dr. Ryan smiled and went out the door all Gabriella wanted was Troy and she hoped he would show up because she couldn't do this alone.

* * *

Taylor was in the waiting room and she called everyone she new, her friends and Gabriella's mom and Troy's parents she was getting frustrated because Troy wouldn't pick up his phone it would just go to his voice mail. Taylor was stressing out until she felt to strong arms around her waist she felt calm when he toughed her. She turned around and saw Chad with a smile on his face and a little concerned because Troy wasn't there.

"Hey Tay its ok everything will be fine." Chad said

"I hope your right I really don't think Gabriella can do this alone she needs Troy." Taylor said putting her hands around Chad's neck.

"I know she does I heard her scream troy name a minute ago when I walked by the room." Chad said.

"She's been doing that a lot I just feel so helpless because I cant get a hold of Troy and all I want is for her to have Troy there. They have been threw a lot together and this one out off all the things they went threw is a nice one because of there daughters birth but he so happens not answering his phone Gabi told me that they got in a fight about baby names she wanted Lynn and he wanted Emma." Taylor said looking into Chad's eyes.

"Oh I get it, His work isn't too far from here so I am going to go there and get him because I have a feeling that Gabriella won't want to do anything until Troy gets there." Chad said

"Yeah that sounds good, I'm glad you're here I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Taylor said and kissed Chad on the lips with so much passion.

"Thanks for that Tay, I will be back in a little while and it will be with Troy." Chad said and headed out the hospital waiting room down the elevator and into the parking lot where his car was.

* * *

Taylor was walking around the waiting room when he saw Sharpay, Zeke, holding hands, she also saw Ryan and his girlfriend Stacy, Stacy was 5 months along with her pregnancy so she was showing a bit. They saw Taylor and hugged her with worry but smiles on there faces.

"So how is she?" Sharpay said in her squeaky voice.

"She's doing ok I think the contractions are getting closer together because I hear her scream in pain more but other than that it seems fine." Taylor said

"Cool so how is Troy doing he must be so happy he is going to see his daughter being born." Ryan said holding on to Stacy's hand.

"About that Troy's nor here yet he doesn't even know that Gabriella went into labor." Taylor said getting ready for all the questions.

"What Troy's not here, where is he?" Zeke said

"Gabi and Troy got into a fight about baby names she wanted Lynn and he wanted Emma and she just exploded on him for no reason and then he went to work Chad is on his way over there too get Troy." Taylor said everyone new Emma troy's cousin so they understood why he would be mad.

"I can understand how Troy feels we were all friends with Emma before she died." Sharpay said

"Yeah I just hope Troy gets here in time because by the looks of it she could deliver her any minute." Zeke said with that said Gabriella could be heard down the hall because her scream was so loud. The Wildcats all looked at each other and there hearts sank when they heard Gabriella crying, and also said something.

"I NEED TROY! I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT HIM!" Gabriella yelled at the top her lungs and then cried her eyes out.

* * *

Chad drove as fast as he could to Troy's work, Chad didn't know what he would think what Troy would say. He got out of his car and ran into the building and went to the floor Troy was working at and kept on running until he saw Troy head for the boy's bathroom.

Chad ran over too him and pushed Troy in. Troy stumbled back a little bit because the push was powerful.

"Dude what the hell was that for." Troy said trying to keep his balance.

"Sorry Troy didn't mean to push you so hard I came here to tell you that something happened to Gabriella and we have been trying to get a hold of you on your cell but you turned it off so I came here." Chad said he saw the worry in Troy's eyes and realized he didn't explain the whole thing.

"What! What happened to Gabriella is she ok, is the baby ok. Please Chad tell me right now." Troy said getting scared.

"Well when you left about an hour later she went into Labor she called you but you didn't answer then Gabriella called Taylor and Taylor brought her to the hospital and then she called everyone. Taylor told me to tell you that the whole time Gabriella wanted you, and I think we should hurry up because she could be delivering the baby any minute and I know you want to be there for her and your daughter." Chad said

"Oh my God I'm going to be a father in a little while, how stupid can I be I saw her calling but I didn't answer because I thought she would explode on me again. I need to be with her lets go Chad." Troy said they both ran out of the boy's bathroom and Troy got his Keys and cell phone and they headed back to the hospital. Troy just hoped he wasn't too late because he wanted to be there for Gabriella and his daughter.

A couple minutes later they got to the hospital, Troy headed to the desk and asked the nurse were Gabriella was.

"Hey I'm Troy Bolton do you know were Gabriella Montez's room is she is going to have a baby.

"I don't have a name by Gabriella montez but I do have a Gabriella Bolton so I'm guessing you're her husband congrats and her room is 36B." the nurse said

"Thanks so much." Troy said and ran as fast as he could to the elevator and when the doors opened he saw everyone in the hall way waiting when Taylor saw Troy running down the hall she felt a sigh a relief.

"How is she?" Troy said catching his breath.

"She's fine, she's been asking for you, go in there and don't come out until she has the baby." Taylor said Troy smiled and headed towards the room where Gabriella was.

"Gabriella you have too start to push it's time for the baby to come out." Dr. Ryan said

"Her name is Emma and I am not pushing her until Troy comes. I need him and I want him to see his daughter being born." Gabriella said

"Gabriella this is not good for you or the baby you have to push." Dr. Ryan said and at that moment Troy walked in the room and Gabriella saw him and had a huge smile one her face Troy walked over to her and held her hand.

"Hey Gabs sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry about before, Dr Ryan is right you need to push." Troy said

"I am so happy your here Troy I am so sorry about earlier I wanted to get my own way but this is your daughter too. Can you ever forgive me?" Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face because she was crying a lot. Troy took his thumb and whipped away her tears and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"There nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong if you want her name to be Lynn I wouldn't mind it's a cute name." Troy said

"No I made my mind and I want her to be called Emma and then her middle name be Lynn." Gabriella said

"Ok I like the name together and I promise I will tell you all about my cousin Emma when Emma is born ok, know do me a favor and push for me ok, I know you can do it." Troy said

"I'm ready Dr. Ryan." Gabriella said

"Ok she's in the position, so when I say push you push ok." Dr. Ryan said Gabriella nodded "Ok now push." Dr. Ryan said and Gabriella did as she was told and she pushed as hard as she could. Troy was holding onto Gabriella's hand and he could tell it was getting numb because he couldn't feel the pain in it.

"Your doing good baby keep the good work up I'm right here and I will never let you go." Troy said

"Thanks Troy I couldn't have done this without you." Gabriella said

"I can see her head, Gabriella just give me one more big push and she will be out in to time." Dr. Ryan said and Gabriella nodded again and pushed as hard as she could and a minute later she laid her head back exhausted and could here her baby girl crying they cleaned the baby up and handed it too Gabriella so she could hole her. Gabriella saw her daughter for the first time and let her happy tears fall. Troy also had tears in his blue eyes because he was staring at his daughter for the first time too.

"We will leave you too alone with her for a couple minutes then we will get her more cleaned up and you also need rest Gabriella.

"She's so beautiful." Gabriella said holding Emma she looked at Troy and could see he was so happy. She handed Emma to Troy and troy held her for the very first time. Emma looked like her mother with the dark tanned skin and when Emma opened her eyes too look at her father he saw the most beautiful blue eyes that he has ever seen. Emma had her father's eyes.

"Yeah she is, and we made her." Troy said

"We did, I guess we have good genes." Gabriella giggled Troy laughed

"I guess so, I love you Gabi." Troy said

"An I love you Troy." Gabriella said Troy and Gabriella leaned in and kissed each other with passion. And they looked at there daughter she was the most beautiful little person in the whole world at the moment.

Name: Emma Lynn Bolton

Parents: Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Bolton

Date of Birth: July 26th 2008

Weight: 6 pounds and 7 ounces

**So what did you think of this chapter. thanks again to pink.marshmellows for the month of July. again if any of you have any ideas for the story feel free to ask and i will put it in the story and credit the person. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	6. Emma's First Night Home

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thank you so much for the wonderful reviews they mean a lot too me and I would love to hear more from you. A lot of you wanted me to tell you about Emma Tory's Cousin so you will be hearing about her. Thanks credit and dedicate this chapter to **Brucas-Cheerleader **for giving me the name. then the whole Cousin thing popped into my head. I would also like to thank Credit and Dedicate this chapter too **Ember411 **for the idea she gave me in this chapter. if any of you have any ideas for my story feel free to ask and I will for sure put it in my up coming chapters. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 5 Emma's First Night Home

It was the very next day Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to go home they were both exhausted because they didn't get much sleep because they were just so excited Emma was born and the time they spent with her she cried most the time but that is what baby's do. They were also excited because this would be Emma's first night in her new home. The whole gang was going to go to Troy and Gabriella's place and see the baby and get to know the little one. Gabriella was holding a sleeping Emma in her hands and Troy was getting all the stuff ready so they could go.

"Troy are you ready to go, it looks like your going to fall over with all that stuff. Isn't your father funny Emma." Gabriella giggled and looked at her daughter and up at Troy.

"Ha Ha so funny, how many stuff did you have to bring you were only here overnight and you have like 3 bags your almost as bad as Sharpay." Troy said lifting the last bag up and almost fall over but he caught his balance.

"Hey I am not as bad as Sharpay remember in High School we went to that Lounge in Salt Lake City I only brought 2 bags she brought 6 bags and 2 of those bags were full of shoes. and beside most of those bags are presents from the family." Gabriella said getting into the wheel chair because when moms have there baby's they always wheel them away.

"OK enough about Sharpay and her girlness lets get this Princess home it's that right Angel." Troy said rubbing Emma's small belly. with that Emma opened her eyes and smiled that Troy Bolton smile even though she was a girl.

"Your right I am ready to get home, this is so funny she has your eyes and that Troy Bolton smile that I love but we should call it that Emma Bolton smile." Gabriella said

"Yeah we should, she has your dark tanned skin and dark brown hair, she is going to look a lot like you when she is grown up. I got to protect her from all the guys she will be interested in." Troy said looking a little worried all Gabriella did was laugh because the look on Troy's face was priceless.

"OK first of all she is only a day old and second it will be a while before our daughter dates some guys. enough about that can we please go now our friends and family are waiting for us." Gabriella said still holding Emma in her arms.

"Yeah OK lets get out of here." Troy said and with that they both headed down the elevators. one of the nurses wheeled Gabriella down and they got outside Troy took Emma from Gabriella's hands and put her in the backseat in the car seat and put everything in the trunk of the car and walked over to Gabriella's door and helped her in and he got in the car also and they were finally heading home to see that there family was already there.

* * *

A Couple minutes later they got out of the car. Gabriella took Emma out of the car seat and they both headed for there door they new that there family and friends were there because all of there cars were there. They walked in the door and were greeted by everyone, Sharpay, Taylor, Stacy, Kelsi, Mrs. Bolton and Ms. Montez all oohed and awed when they saw Emma they all walked over to Gabriella and they all wanted to hold her so they all took turns doing so.

"Aww she's so gorgous just like her mom and dad." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice

"thanks Shar, do you want to hold her, after all you are one of her Godmothers." Gabriella said

"Really I would love too." Sharpay said and Gabriella handed Emma too her. Emma was wide awake and all she did was look around in amazement. Sharpay started to tickle her and she let out a little giggle and everyone awed over that.

"that was so cute, she has Troy's beautifull blue eyes." Mrs. Bolton said

"Mom we all know that, please don't bring up any baby story's about me, I don't want to get embarrassed in front of the guys." Troy said and everyone had to laugh about that.

"OK honey I wont say any baby story's about you, I am glad you picked Emma for her name, your cousin would be so proud of you Troy." Mrs. Bolton said

"I know she would be." Troy felt like he was going to start to get teary eyed but pushed it back and started the talk about something else but Gabriella new something was killing him inside and she new when the time was right he would tell her all about his cousin Emma.

"So dude did you get a chance to tell Taylor yet." Troy said looking at Chad, Chad new what he was talking about.

"Yeah man have you." Zeke said walking towards them along with Jason and Ryan

"No I haven't I was going to last night but Gabriella went into Labor so I am just thinking of a right time to do it." Chad said looking at Taylor now holding Emma in her arms.

"Well how about you do it now, no harm into doing it now." Troy said

"I don't know, with all of you guys looking at me, I will be so nervous." Chad said

"dude you talk to thousands of people when we are on the Redhawk team when we go to conference and look at me I sang and then proposed to Gabi at a restaurant with a whole bunch of people watching I think you can Handel 9 people and Taylor loves you she wouldn't turn you down but then again it's your choice." Troy said

"yeah what Troy said you dont have to do it now you can wait for a while it's your call." Ryan said

"I don't see you prosing to Stacy anytime soon and she is 5 months Pregnant with your child." Chad said

"Actually we got married about a month ago the only people there was her family and my family Sharpay was there too she stood up we just wanted it to be just a family thing and it was nothing much and the reason why we don't ware are wedding rings in public because we just don't want people to be all up in our faces and stuff so now you." Ryan said

"oh well congrats man, and all of you guys are right nows the time." Chad said he walked in the living room and the rest of the guys followed.

" Taylor I have something I want to tell you, I have been thinking this a lot lately, I had something awesome planned for yesterday but Gabster went into labor so I had to hold on my plans." Chad said

"What are you saying Chad." Taylor looked confused but had a feeling it was going to be a surprise and a surprise she would never forget.

"What I am trying to say is that I love you, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chad went down on one knee. Taylor gasped and put her hand on her mouth and had tears starting to run down her eyes. Chad took out a diamond ring. "I love you Taylor and I am reading for the next step in our relationship will you marry me." Chad said

"Oh my God YES! I WILL CHAD!" Taylor yelled in excitement and kissed Chad on the lips everyone clapped and congratulated them on there engagement. Chad put the ring on Taylor's left ring finger she was so excited he Finlay did it, he finally proposed.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, see I told you he would one day propose to you." Gabriella said walking over too Troy. Troy took Emma from Gabriella so Gabriella could give them both a hug.

"Yeah I remember." Taylor said while hugging Gabriella. after all of that there family stayed there for a while longer and then they all left and did there own thing.

* * *

The Day went on and Troy and Gabriella were on the couch taking a nap because they finally got Emma down for a nap a couple hours ago. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest and Troy's arms were around Gabriella's back and waist. she was practically laying on top of him but he didn't mind it Troy felt so close to her when she was like that. He got woken up by Emma crying in the baby monitor he saw that Gabriella still was asleep so he slowly got out of her arms because he didn't want to wake her. he smiled and Kissed Gabriella on the forehead and headed to Emma's room and picked her up and started rocking her back and forth and started to sing her a song that he and Gabriella loved and sang at Lava Springs in the Piano room with Kelsi.

"Shh. Princess, It's ok Daddy's here, want me to sing to you, ok let me think what would you want me to sing to you, I got it." Troy said he started to sing the sang too Emma see if that calm her down.

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, cause you are the music in me, it's living in all of us, It's here because you are the music in me, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na yeah, you are the music in me." Troy sang and Emma stopped crying so Troy continued with the song.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes because she didn't feel Troy beside her she looked around and could hear Troy in the baby monitor talking and singing to Emma she smiled at that and headed to up the stairs to see Troy holding a now calm Emma in his arms, she could tell Emma was fast asleep now and moments later Troy saw Gabriella in the doorway looking at them Troy walked over still holding Emma fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey Gabi, sorry if I woke you up, Emma started to cry so i came up here and I just started to sing to her I think she liked it because a couple seconds into the song she fell asleep." Troy said

"No you didn't wake me, I woke up and I couldn't feel you in my arms so I looked around and then I heard you singing to Emma on the baby monitor. I cant believe you still remember that song." Gabriella said kissing Emma's little head.

"I could never forget that song it is very important to me but like i said i think Emma liked it." troy said looking down at Emma then up at Gabriella again.

"I think she liked your singing too." Gabriella said Troy walked over to the crib and carefully put Emma in it and they walked out of her room and into there's they sat on there bed. Gabriella really wanted to know about Troy's cousin so she asked him about her.

"Troy can you tell me about your Cousin Emma." Gabriella said holding Troys hands in hers.

"Yeah I think it's about time I tell you about her." Troy said

"Before I start this was really hard for me to Handel so if I get emotional about it I'm sorry." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Hey if it's hard and you need to cry you can I wont laugh at you or anything, I know what it's like to lose someone that you love so much and your really close too. and it's ok to cry." Gabriella said

"Ok thanks." Troy said

"No Problem what was she like." Gabriella said

"Emma was awesome, she was full of life, she got along with everyone, she was friends with my friends even though she was a year older than me. I was always there for her when she needed it and she was always there for me when I needed her. she was caring loving outgoing and over all a happy person. we were so close she practicaly lived at my house because her parents were always working so my mom would babysit the both of us because she didn't work at the time. I stopped calling Emma my cousin and started to call he my sister because she was like a sister instead of a cousin to me." Troy said

"She seemed like a great person." Gabriella said

"She was and i know she would have loved you. anyways when she was in 7th grade i was in 6th grade her parents got divorced. Her dad took the money and left town and never came back so her mom had to leave that house and had to move into a one bedroom apartment because she had nothing and that's the only thing she could afford at the time. the place was too small so she asked my mom her sister if Emma could stay with us. and my parents said yes i was so excited about that because I would be living with her. we had a blast she was like one of my best friends because we always did stuff together and whenever I got in a fight with my dad she would always be there for me." Troy said

"That's horrible that her dad just tool there money and left so what happened next." Gabriella said she was really getting into the story.

"I know very sad, when I was a Freshman she was a sophomore. me and Chad tried out for the JV Basketball team and we made it we were so happy, all the players invite the new JV members too there party's well we never been to one before so me and Chad and Emma and her boyfriend went to the party. there was alcohol there and they drink a lot of it. i saw Emma drinking some i got worried but I didn't think much of it at the time. I never liked her boyfriend he was a Junior he just seemed bad news too me but I didn't say much to her because I didn't want her to get mad. well after the party it was time to go and i could tell her boyfriend was wasted so told Emma I was going to walk home and I grabbed her and I told her she should come with me but she didn't want too. she was telling me that she could take care of herself and that she didn't want her kid cousin taking care of her but I still didn't agree with her and I grabbed her hand and I was headed to our house when all of a sudden I was on the grownd I didn't know what happened because I was pretty much out of it. when I realised that her boyfriend punched me in the face he said some words but I couldn't catch them because I was in shock still and a little dizzy from the blow to the face. I heard what my cousin said next and I still hear it in my head sometimes and they were. I love you like a brother Troy but I can talk care of myself, and I don't need you to help me so do me a favor and leave me alone. and then she left in the car with her boyfriend." Troy said he was starting to get teary eyed because what he would say next will hurt him.

"I'm so sorry Troy she was drunk and she probably didn't know what she was saying." Gabriella said she sat closer to him and out her arm around his shoulder.

"I finally snapped out of the shock and I walked home, I just thought I would see her later that night, I was wrong. I got home and I was waiting for her to come home but she didn't 3 hours later my mom came in my room and told me that Emma was in a car accident and that she was in rough shape we went to the hospital and my aunt told me what they thought happened. she said that the car got out of control and they were going to like 85 miles an hour in a 35 speed limit. they hit a tree and Emma's boyfriend didn't have a seat belt on so he went threw the wind shield and he died instantly. and Emma was still alive but in rough shape. I saw her and ran over too her and I took her hand in mine and I told her to come back to us but it was no use she was pretty much gone." Troy was now in tears and had to stop for a bit to contain his composer.

"It's Troy take your time." Gabriella hugged him all Troy could do was nod his head.

"The doctor came in the room and said that Emma was in a Coma, he had two things keep her alive and keep her on live support and never have her wake up or take her off life support I didn't want that to happen. so my parents talked it over with my Aunt and they came back moments later and told the doctor they were going to take her off life support. I freaked out and I didn't want that to happen because she was my sister you know and I couldn't see her die. but I new it was the right thing to do so we all said are good byes and they pulled the plug I saw the heart monitor beep faster and faster and then I saw the red line I new at that moment she was gone I ran over to her and I just hugged her and I cried all i could hear was the doctor ask for my parents to calm me down they came over to me but it didn't work so the doctor went to me and gave me something and then I fell into my dads arms. The Next thing I new I woke up in my bed and I realised that Emma was gone and never coming back I took it so bad I stayed in my room until her funeral." Troy was shaking because he was crying all Gabriella did was cry along with him and hold him in her arms.

"I am so sorry Troy, It must have been really hard for you." Gabriella said wiping her eyes away and looked at Troy.

"It was and it still is. after her funeral I never talked about her again if someone even mention her name I would blow up at them it took me a long time to get over her being gone so one day I was like shes never coming back i got to live my life and then I started going to basketball practice and then I met you. but ever since that day I never talked about her until now." Troy said

"She would be so proud of you Troy she loved you like a brother, she would have wanted you to be happy." Gabriella said

"I know that's why I wanted to name our daughter Emma after her because she will always be in my heart. It's just I miss her so much sometimes you know." Troy said

"Yeah I know what you mean and I know it was hard for you but thanks so much Troy for telling me. I like her even though I never even met her." Gabriella said

"yeah you too would have gotten along well, I am pretty beat we should get some sleep because Emma could wake up in a couple hours." Troy said

"Yeah your right, and after all this is Emma's first night home." Gabriella said

"yup, I love you Gabi." Troy said

"I love you too." Gabriella said they gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips and started to get ready for bed. Gabriella new that naming there daughter Emma would have made Troy's cousin ver happy.

**Well there you have it. i think this is my longest chapter yet I read it over and I was in tears because it was so sad lol. so what did you guys think please please please read and review and tell me what you thought of it. I love hearing from all of you. I didn't forget about Jake he will be in the upcoming chapters causing some trouble so keep on reading thanks again to **Brucas-Cheerleader **for giving me the name. I would also like to thank **Ember411 **for the idea she gave me in this chapter. again please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	7. Walk Me Down The Asle

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me and I loved them all. keep the reviews coming. I was going to update tomorrow because I have off but I realized I was busy because tomorrow is my 20Th birthday and my Grandma will be coming over so I wouldn't be able to update. but I will put the summary up of my new story I was going to wait and put it up after this story but I couldn't wait to post it so tomorrow look for a new story called Right Beside me and review it for me please but like I said you wont get it until tomorrow. anyways if you guys have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will be sure to put it in also someone finally comes back this person hasn't been in this story at all so far but most of you know who that person is well thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 6 Walk Me Down The Asle

"It has been 2 weeks since they brought Emma home from the hospital. Gabriella was in Emma's room watching Troy play with their daughter. Gabriella loved what she was seeing, she loved how they interacted with each other. Gabriella was going to take Emma to Troy's parents house for the day it was that time of year again were Troy was started Basketball practice. Gabriella still want Troy to play basketball because he had a really good chance at getting signed with the LA Lakers sometime this year. Gabriella was still going to school to become a Doctor but her classes didn't start for another month.

"You are so cute with her you know that." Gabriella said

"no i didn't know that, you are too." Troy said

"I cant believe that we will be getting married next week, I am so happy to become your wife." Gabriella said

"I know what you mean, I cant believe my dreams are coming true." Troy said

"Yeah me too, so are you ready to get back into practicing for Basketball." Gabriella walked over to Troy and picked up Emma.

"Yeah a little it's just going to feel weird not being around my two favorite girls, because I have been here ever since you gave birth too this princess here. Isn't that right angel." Troy said rubbing Emma's little belly and she gave a little giggle.

"Troy I know you mean well but you got to do your own thing too, you weren't even going to back to Basketball but I convinced you too because I still want you too for fill your dream and become an LA Laker." Gabriella said

"I know I want that too but I will be gone away when Im there and you are still wanting to be a doctor, you cant just give that up either." Troy said

"I know and I wont, know you will be there for Emma, When you become an LA laker I will move to LA with you and live the life, I just want you to be happy on whatever you do." Gabriella said Troy took his hand in hers and kissed the top of it.

"Right now with you and Emma is making me happy, making me feel the best I have ever been in a long time and when I get married to you next week I will even be more happy I love you Gabi." Troy said

"You make me the happiest girl in the world right now, I love you too Troy." Gabriella said they leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Emma was squirming in Gabriella's arms and had drool running down her little mouth this made Gabriella and Troy laugh at there Little girl.

"So you taking our daughter away from me for a couple hours." Troy said with a little pout.

"Sorry Troy that little pout of yours wont work this time, yeah I'm going to your parents house because I am going to be asking your dad to do something for me." Gabriella said Troy new what she was talking about and just nodded.

"I know he will say yes Gabs he loves you like a daughter he never had." Troy said

"Yeah, well I better get going I will see you later, tell me everything that happened in basketball practice." Gabriella said

"Sure will, Love you, and I will see you Princess." Troy said and kissed Emma on the head and kissed Gabriella on the lips and headed out the door.

"I love you too." Gabriella yelled back Troy turned his head her way and smiled and got into his car and drove to practice. Gabriella put on a cute flower dress on Emma that Sharpay gave her and headed fro the door to Mr. Bolton's house.

* * *

"So everything went well with the surgery." Jacob Kelly JR said he was in the hospital waiting room hearing on the news of his Son. his Son got in a car accident about 9 months ago and he was in a coma. his father found a brain surgeon and he had a special surgery that would make him better and wake up.

"Yes your son Jake did well in the surgery, he is still unconsioss but he will be waking up at anytime you can see him if you want too." The doctor spoke

"Thank you so much I owe you big time I wouldn't know what would have happened if anything else happened to my baby boy thanks again." Jacob said

"yeah no problem he will be back to narmal in not time." The doctor said the doctor walked away and Jacob went into his sons hospital room and sat down in the chair watching his son.

"Your a fighter Jake I know you will be as good as new, you just got to open your eyes your the only person i have left to live for." Jacob said with that said Jake suddenly opened his eyes and mumbled a name that shocked Jacob.

"Gabriella." Jake mumbled looking around because he didnt know where he was or what happened.

"No son it's me your father, your in the hospital, you have been in a coma for 9 months and your back in New York." Jacob said

"I want Gabriella. wear is she." Jake said

"Take it easy Jake, Gabriella is back in Albuquerque. She is with that guy Troy Bolton, last thing I heard was she was pregnant and getting married too him, I'm sorry son but there is nothing you can do." Jacob said

"When i get better Gabriella will be mine and Bolton wouldn't know what hit him when I get through with him and I will be a family with Gabriella and there child." Jake's said in an evil voice all his father could do was sit back and listen because once Jake has something planned he wont stop until he gets it. Jacob didn't like the look his son was giving him because it was an evil smile.

* * *

Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed Emma out of the her carseat and headed for the door and knocked on it until she saw Mrs. Bolton open the door she had a smile on her face and grabbed Emma from Gabriella's hands and they headed towards the living room.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you doing today." Mrs. Bolton said

"I'm doing good, Troy wanted to come but he started Basketball practice with Chad and the rest of the redhawks." Gabriella said

"Yeah Troy called me this morning and told me that he wouldn't be coming."Mrs. Bolton said

"Wheres Mr. Bolton I need to talk to him about something." but before Mrs. Bolton could say anything Mr. Bolton came in the living room and sat next to his wife and she handed Emma to him.

"Please Gabriella call me Jack, Mr. Bolton is my name for my students but your not my student anymore so just call me Jack for now on, so what brings you here." Mr. Bolton said

"Well in a week I will be getting married to Troy." Gabriella said

"Yeah we know." Mr. Bolton said

"Well every girl has a dream of there fathers walking them down the Asle well since my dad left when I was a little girl, and you are more than a father to me than he ever was. so I was just wondering if you could walk me down the asle is will mean so much to me." Gabriella said Jack was touched by here words. he gave Emma back to Mrs. Bolton and walked over to Gabriella and hugged her tight.

"I would be honored to walk you down the asle soon to be Mrs. Bolton." Jack Bolton said

"You would this is great Troy new you would say yes I was just nervous but now I am so excited about next week thanks so much Mr. Bol... I mean Jack." Gabriella said

"Im glad Troy choose you to be his wife, so I heard Troy is havening his first basketball practice, was he excited." Jack Bolton said

"yeah he seemed to be but I had a hard time convincing him to get back into Basketball, He said he wanted to spend more time with me and Emma, he also has to do his own thing I don't want him to give up his dream of basketball and I wont give up on my dream to become a doctor i know it will happen some day but right now I am just happy how my life is going." Gabriella said.

"I know as soon as he gets back out there he will change his mind and love it again, I know you will become a doctor too, and whenever you need a babysitter to babysit Emma we will be happy to do it." Jack Bolton said

"yeah that sounds good and thanks I cant wait to become a doctor I like taking care of them and helping them out." Gabriella said She looked over to see that Emma fell asleep on Mrs. Bolton's arms. all Gabriella did was laugh it was so cute.

"Gabriella we can take care of Emma for tonight I want you and Troy have a nice night alone and not have to wake up every three hours to get up and take care of Emma we can do it." Mrs. Bolton said

"If it's not a problem then that would be good." Gabriella said

"Yeah we don't mind come by tomorrow around 12:00 to pick her up." Mrs. Bolton said

"Sounds good thanks so much you guys and thank you for saying yes." Gabriella said

"No problem now go Troy should be getting done by now." Jack Bolton said with that they hugged Gabriella and Gabriella kissed a still sleeping Emma on the head and said I love you too her and headed out the door back home.

* * *

Gabriella finally got home and that Troy was home too she walked in the living room and saw Troy laying down on the couch with his eyes closed but new wasn't sleeping. Troy new she was there and a minute later opened his eyes and he didn't see Emma with her so he thought she Left her with his parents for the night.

"Did he say yes." Troy said sitting up on the couch so that Gabriella could sit down next to him.

"Yes he did, so how was practice by the look of you, you look exhausted." Gabriella said putting her arm around his shoulder Troy looked at Gabriella's brown eyes and nodded.

"I feel so out of shape I haven't played basketball or shot hoops in a couple months, but it was good work out I know I will be sore tomorrow but it felt good to be back on the court even if it was just a practice i cant believe I actually wanted to stop playing." Troy said

"Im glad I convinced you too go back, so how was Chad did he complain or anything." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"He was actually good but I know that tomorrow he will be complaining, I wont even if i was sore because I am not a complainer or a whiner like Chad is." Troy said Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap facing him now and smiled at him.

"You do know that our daughter Emma is staying at your parents house so we have this whole house all be our selfs do you know what that means." Gabriella said smiling again and started kissing Troy's neck.

"Yeah I did know that the moment I didn't see you with her and I do know what that means no waking up at three in the morning and feeding Emma. and we can do whatever we want with each other." Troy said smiling and started kissing Gabriella's lips. the kiss started out a slow gentle kiss but as it went on they got more into it and the kiss got rougher. They finally pulled apart when breathing became an issue they looked at each other next thing Gabriella new Troy got up and was carrying her up the stairs he opened the door to there room the whole time there lips were locked when he finally got the door open he walked Gabriella to the room and closed the door behind him.

**Ha Ha I'm so evil leaving it like that lol. I just wanted some romance between them other than just kissing. you all know what they will be doing lol. so what did you guys think of this chapter please read and review and tell me what you thought. as you all know Jake's back and is out of his coma looks like he wants Gabriella back what is he going to do. next chapter will be Troyellas wedding. If you guys have any ideas please feel free too ask. again tomorrow I will busy because it's is my birthday but I will be putting up a new summary for a story. the name is called Right Beside me so please check that out and review it and if you have any ideas for it then tell me. thanks again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	8. The Wedding

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so so so much for the reviews. They Mean so much to me. yesterday I updated my new story Right Beside Me if you haven't read and reviewed it go check it out and tell me what you think of it. A lot of you were surprised that Jake came back well that was my plan all along because he will be in it more in the up coming chapters most of you might know what Im going to do. If any of you guys have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story I really like to hearing your ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please read and review. I love hearing from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 7 The Wedding

A week has gone by since Gabriella asked Jack Bolton to walk her down the asle, it also has been a month since Emma was born. They were all getting ready for the wedding because it was just in a couple hours away, they were at the church and all the girls were in one room getting ready and the guys were all in the other room getting ready. Gabriella was so excited she was going to be getting married to Troy Bolton.

"Gabriella you look so beautiful." Maria Montez said looking at her daughter. Gabriella was wearing a white strapless wedding dress with flowers on the bottom of the dress.

"Thanks Mom, I cant believe I can fit in this thing I ganged like 20 pounds when Emma was inside me." Gabriella said

"Oh honey either way you are beautiful. Troy will be blown away." Maria Montez said

"She's right Gabriella, Troy would think you were beautiful if you were 200 pounds heaver." Emily Bolton said.

"Yeah that's true just hope that doesn't happen." Gabriella giggled with her mom and Troy's mom.

"Everything looks perfect, and you look perfect Gabi." Taylor said

"Thanks Tay, I hope everything goes right, this is the best day of my life getting married to the man I have loved since I first met him on News Years 5 years ago." Gabriella said

"It will don't worry about anything." Sharpay said just then there was a knock on the door and they opened it and Chad walked it the room with Emma.

"Hey girls what's up." Chad said holding a squrimy Emma in his arms.

"Were good, what brings you here Chad can't you see this is an all girls room." Taylor teased

"Well I just wanted Gabriella to have Emma for a while, and Troy said that Emma would have wanted to see her mommy before the wedding started and he was really busy. Also the bride and grum can't see each other before the wedding." Chad said

"Thanks Chad for bringing Emma to me, your really getting good with her." Gabriella said

"Yeah she's not so bad, Emmster is like the cutest kid I have been around, when she was with us she couldn't stop giggling at her father. Troy was like doing goofy stuff and it made her laugh he is a great father." Chad said

"Yes he is thanks again now get out of here." Gabriella said, Chad gave Gabriella Emma and kissed Taylor on the lips for a second and headed out the door.

* * *

Moments later Chad got back with the guys and get ready for the wedding. Troy was so excited he couldn't be anymore happier. Troy saw Chad and asked what he talked about with the girls and how Gabriella looked.

So how did Gabi look." Troy said looking at Chad

"She looked amazingly Hot!." Chad said but then got a slap on the head by Troy.

"That's good but you said it like you were just attracted to her, she's my girl man you got your own." Troy said

"Sorry but I am telling the truth, she does look hot." Chad said and got another slap in the head but this time it was from Jack Bolton.

"Ow why does everyone want to hit me today." Chad said rubbing his sore head.

"Well it's Troy's wedding day and he can't see her until the wedding and your like rubbing it in his face that you saw her and he didn't." Jack Bolton said

"Sorry Troy I didn't mean too." Chad said

"It's OK dude." Troy said looking in the mirror and fixing his tie.

"I can't believe my son is getting married, I'm so proud of you." Jack Bolton said and hugged his dad

"Thanks Dad shouldn't you be getting down to the girls room and getting ready with Gabriella because you are walking her down the asle." Troy said

"Oh yeah I will see you guys in a little bit." Jack Bolton said

"So did you and Gabi think of a place for a honeymoon." Zeke said

"no we haven't thought that far ahead." Troy said

"Zac, Vanessa, feel so bad because they couldn't come to the wedding, I heard that they are going to be in a movie together, it's a musical though but I don't know what it's about, but they told me to tell you congrats and they will come down as soon as they can." Zeke said

"Oh ok thanks for letting me know." Troy said. just then the door opened and it was Troy's mom.

"Hey honey you look so handsome I came here to tell you the wedding is about to start in 5 minutes so get into places you guys." Emily Bolton said

"OK thanks mom." Troy said and with that said they all walked out of the room and headed out to the church part and got ready for the wedding.

* * *

Back in New York Jake got out of the hospital 3 days ago and he was planning on something that no one would think what hit them. He wanted Troy Bolton to suffer by taking Gabriella away from him, so he would do anything in his power to get Gabriella back in his life, and if he had to kill Troy on the way he would do it because he hated Troy Bolton.

"Son please just get some rest you have been planning this ever since you woke up, I'm worried about you and I don't want you to get your hopes up. and you will never get Gabriella back if you do this plan if they catch you, you will go to jail and I don't want my son to go to jail. If you end of there I will dis own you." Jacob said

"Dad you have disowned me ever since mom died and that was 7 years ago. You haven't been a father too me and then all of a sudden you want to be apart of my life. The best thing you could have done was pull the plug on me because you have made a monster and I will make Bolton pay." Jake said

"Son just think about this, you are acting crazy, you should really get some help." Jacob said in a concerned voice but that even pissed Jake off More. He walked over to his father and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I AM NOT SICK, I DON'T NEED YOU'RE DAMN HELP, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!." Jake yelled and pushed his father towards the door.

"Your right Son, I did make a Monster and when this plan back fires don't come crying to me for help because you are on your own." Jacob said and then walked out the door.

"I DON'T NEED YOU, I NEVER DID!." Jake yelled back and got back to work. He was going to make this plan work, and he was going to get Gabriella back in his life.

* * *

All the gang were in the church getting ready because any minute Troy and Gabriella were going to get married.

"Gabriella you look amazing today." Jack Said

"Thanks Jack, I feel amazing and excited, thanks so much for everything, and thanks for walking me down the asle. It Means so much to me." Gabriella said linking arms with Jack.

"No problem it's my plessure. You are making my son really happy and I am glad he picked you to be his wife." Jack said

"I'm glad he picked me too, I'm just glad he gave me another chance." Gabriella said

"Ok guys are you ready." Emily said

"Yup we are ready." Chad said

The music started to play, Chad and Taylor walked down the asle first then Sharpay and Zeke, then Kelsi and Jason, Then Ryan and Stacy. After they got down the asle it was Gabriella's and Jack's Turn the music started and everyone stood up Gabriella was walking down and couldn't control her happy tears and they fell down he cheeks. Troy saw Gabriella and his heart skipped a beat she looked so beautiful and amazing. Before Troy new it Gabriella was standing in front of him. Gabriella hugged Jack, Emily and Maria, then Troy took her hand and they walked too the priest. and he started to talk.

"We are gathered here today to spend this lovely day for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez on there wedding day. They wanted to share there love to all of you and get married on this happy day." The Priest said

"Gabriella Anne Montez will you take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your Husband to have and to hold from richer from poorer and sickness and in health as long as you shall live." the Priest said

"I do." Gabriella said with a big smile on her face and looked at Troy

"And Troy Alexander Bolton will you take Gabriella Anne Montez to be your Wife to have and to hold from richer from poorer and sickness and in health as long as you shall live." Priest said

"I do" Troy said and also had a big smile on his face and looked at Gabriella.

"Now I pronounce you Man and Wife you My kiss your Bride." the Priest said and with that Troy and Gabriella leaned in and gave each other a passionate kiss and everyone all clapped they were all happy. Troy and Gabriella walked down the asle and into to the front area of the church.

"So Mrs. Bolton how does it feel to be married to me." Troy said

"Well as of right now it feels great and it will always feel great. I like my new last name Bolton." Gabriella said

"I'm glad too hear it. I love you Gabi." Troy said

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said they both kissed each other again and was interrupted by awe's They pulled apart and smiled at there friends and family. They all hugged them and they talked and then they all decided to go to the reception. Taylor handed them Emma. Troy, Gabriella, and Emma went in the limo and drove off to the reception. They were both so happy right now and nothing could ever change that.

**So there you have it. I am not good at Wedding scenes I probably missed some but you know what I mean. so what do you guys think about this chapter did you like it. Again I want to say that I updated my new story Right Beside Me and if you haven't checked it out yet please read and review I would want to know what you think of that story too. anyways thanks again for all the reviews and if you have any ideas for this chapter please feel free to ask and I will put it in the story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	9. Reception

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I'm glad you all like the sequel so far I didn't know that they were both going to be a hit so thanks to everyone for all there support into reading and reviewing. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while on this story I had a lot going on this week. Work and yesterday someone broke into my car. Thank God nothing important was in it because I don't keep money or anything like that in a car. and today I was having a rough day about it. so this will cheer me up with reviews. if any of you have ideas for this story feel free to ask and I will be putting it in my story and I will thank. credit, and dedicate that chapter too them. so please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 8 Reception

All the Wildcats and the families were waiting for Troy, Gabriella and Emma to show up for there reception. They were all happy for Troy and Gabriella because they all new they would end up together even though they weren't together for 2 years. after a couple of minutes Troy, Gabriella, and Emma came in. Gabriella was holding Emma in her arms.

"Give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." the Receptionist said everyone clapped there hands when Troy and Gabriella made there way to the front of the table. Troy took the microphone away from the receptionist and started talking.

"Thanks for everyone that came out on me and Gabriella's night. it means a lot too us and we thank you for it. Our dinner will be out shortly so have fun and talk with each other." Troy said and then sat down and gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

About an hour later they were all done eating and started to dance on the dance floor. All the Wildcats were dancing and having a great time and all of them were good. then the receptionist got on the Mic and asked for them to form a circle.

"OK now it's the father daughter, Mother Son dance, Since Gabriella's real father isn't here Jack Bolton Troy's father will be dancing with her." the receptionist said. Gabriella and Jack started to Dance same with Troy and Emily Bolton Troy's mom. Taylor was holding Emma in her arms swinging her back and forth.

"Thanks for everything Jack you are like a father I never had." Gabriella said dancing with Jack

"Anything for my daughter in- law. your family now and I am happy my son picked you." Jack said

"I'm glad he picked me, I am the luckiest girl alive, Emma being born made me so happy and Troy is apart of her and me, she has his beautiful blue eye's." Gabriella said

"well you know Troy did get those beautiful blue eye's from me. you do know that." Jack said

"yeah I know thanks for giving Troy your eye color." Gabriella said smiling up at Jack

"your welcome." Jack said back with Troy and Emily they were dancing around and talking and having a great time Troy spun Emily around and dipped her and everyone laughed and cheered at the same time.

"I didn't know you could do that Troy." Emily said

"Well yeah Gabriella taught me how to dance in high School." Troy said

"yeah Gabriella is the sweetest girl out there shes a keeper don't ever let her go even when times get tough always tell her you love her." Emily said

"I will mom Gabriella is apart of me because we have Emma and I love both of them with all my heart i would die for the both of them in heart beat." Troy said

"I know you will lets just hope that never happens." Emily laughed along with Troy

"Yeah hope that never happens." Troy said. after they stopped dancing everyone got on the dance floor and they all had the best time.

* * *

meanwhile back in New York Jake was going to be hiring some guys giving them a job to do. So he was waiting for the 2 guys to come and tell them they got the job. Jake hasn't spoken with his dad in a couple hours ever since the whole fight they had. Jake was wondering what was taking the guys long until he heard them coming.

"Finaly your here guys, I thought you too would never come." Jake said with a cold voice

"Sorry we hit traffic, what do you want us to do Jake." Scott said

"FOR NOW ON CALL ME BOSS!" Jake yelled

"sorry boss, we didn't know, now what do you want us to do." Robb said

"What I want you to do is go to Albuquerque, New Mexico. I will give you this packet and it will tell you all the information you need. I want you too kidnap Gabriella Montez and her kid she so called had and I want you too beat up Troy Bolton as bad as you can so he cant save his wife and kid and then bring Gabriella and there kid here so they can be mine, you guys got it." Jake said in an evil voice

"Yeah you got it boss, what if Troy gives us a hard time." Robb said

"then kill him, he's not important." Jake said

"If that's what you want we will do it." Scott said

"yup thats what I would want so beat Troy up and if he still is going strong then just kill him." Jake said

"So when do we go Boss." Robb said

"You will be going tomorrow night, tell me when you land, and when you see Troy, Gabriella and there kid then jump them and take Gabriella and the kid and leave Bolton. there will be a private jet waiting at the airport. and don't you think about saying my name because then they will know, they still think I am in a coma and I want them to believe that because then Bolton wouldn't know where to look." Jake said

"we will do that." Scott said

"excellent, now go." Jake said he was so happy that his plan was going to work and Bolton wouldn't know what hit him he couldn't wait to see the look on Troy's face to see that his wife Gabriella and his kid will be gone. his plan was going to work out and he was so excited because Gabriella would be his and only his.

* * *

A couple hours later everyone went home except the Wildcats they all decided they would go to Gabriella and Troy's house because they haven't had a co-ed sleepover since they were teenagers. so they all got comfy and were in there PJ's and they all were sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Thanks for inviting us tonight Gabi." Sharpay said Sharpay was sitting on Zeke's lap. Zeke held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head and Sharpay giggled a little.

"no problem you guys we really wanted you here with us. I cant believe we are the first ones to get married out of the group." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"And having a baby too, don't forget about that." Troy said smiling down at Gabriella

"Oh yeah, Almost forgot about that." Gabriella said

"Um actually me and Stacy were the first ones to get married." Ryan said

"that's true Ryan but they didn't know because it was just a little ceremony and a little wedding so they didn't know about it until Chad Proposed. So Troy and Gabriella are the first to get married that all of us were at and they had the baby first." Stacy said looking in Ryan's eye's.

"Ok i get your point, so I am guessing it's going to be Chad and Taylor's wedding next." Ryan said

"Yeah maybe we didn't set anything yet, but we are getting married right chad." Taylor said

"Of course we are Tay, I wouldn't just get you a ring and not get married to you." Chad said

"ok good because if you chicken out I will have to kick your ass." Taylor said and everyone started to laugh.

"So what do you guys want to do" Zeke said

"Lets play truth or dare we haven't played that in like years." Sharpay said in her squeaky voice

"Anything but that Shar, you can't say Troy make out with Gabriella for 5 minutes because hello were married." Troy said

"Oh Bolton shut up, fine then what do you have in mind." Sharpay said

"I dont know" Troy said

"How about we just talk and watch a movie, that is something we all can agree on and besides I am with Troy there is nothing we can really do for truth or dare anymore." Gabriella said

"OK a movies sounds good lets watch Legally Blonde." Sharpay squealed and everyone rolled there eyes.

"We are not going to be watching some chick flick, how about an action movie." Jason said

"I don't want to watch a action movie there so boring to me." Sharpay said

"How about a scary movie remember we loved scary movies" Gabriella said

"That sounds great Gabster good thinking." Chad said

"Yeah Im down with that." Taylor said

"OK what horror film do you want to watch." Zeke said

"how about House Of Wax." Ryan said

"Yeah!" everyone said so they agreed they were going to watch House Of Wax. halfway threw the movie everyone fell asleep. Gabriella's head was on Troy's shoulder she stirred and woke up and realized they all had fallen asleep. Gabriella looked at Troy he was fast asleep she wanted to wake him so they could go up stairs and sleep and he stirred a bit and then woke up to see Gabriella smiling at him.

"Hey couldn't sleep." Troy said getting up from the couch.

"No I am sleeping fine, I just thought we could check on Emma and sleep upstairs, I kind of want t be alone with you right now." Gabriella said giving Troy a smile

"OK sounds good" Troy said they both headed to Emma's room and saw that she was fast asleep then they headed into there room and layed on the bed in each others arms.

"I'm so glad I am your wife." Gabriella said

"and I am so glad I am your husband" Troy said they both were facing each other.

"I love you Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Gabriella Bolton"

"I like the sound of that." Gabriella said and gave Troy a passionate kiss on the lips

"Me too." Troy said with a smile. minutes later sleep came for the both of them.

**there you have it sorry it wasn't much I have a lot on my mind right now because of my car window but at least it's something better than nothing. House Of Wax is my favorite horror film so i had to put it in there. please tell me what you think about this chapter and if you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my up coming chapters. I love hearing from all of you. I am going to be updating Right Beside Me tomorrow so check that out. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	10. Family Bonding Time

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far. I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating this in about a week I usually update on days off and I did have last weekend off but in my hometown we had a fair so I went to that and hung out with my friends I didn't have time to write in this story but I got an all new chapter for you. so please read and review I love hearing from all of you. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me because I am kind of running out of ideas and it wont be as long as the original. anyways please please please read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 9 Family Bonding time

A month has past since Troy and Gabriella got married, they were having the time of there lives and they loved every single minute of it. Gabriella went back to school and she only has about 3 years left and Troy was getting better and closer to becoming an LA Laker. Emma just hit her 2 month age and was starting to crawl on her own. Troy was packing up some food in a Pic nic basket because Troy was going to surprise Gabriella with it.

"Princess Mommy is going to love this." Troy said to Emma who was on the floor playing with a toy. Just then Gabriella walked into the door.

"Hey Troy, So how was it with Emma today, did she fuss at all." Gabriella said putting her arms around Troy's waist.

"She was OK, but she kept crawling away from me, every time I tried talking to her she would just go in the other direction but I guess it was funny to her because she kept on giggling." Troy said

"I would have loved to see that, Whats all of this?" Gabriella asked looking at all of the Pic Nic stuff.

"Well since this is your very first week back from a 3 month break from school me and Emma over here thought it would be a good time to have a Pic Nic in the park and just have some Family bonding time, if your not too tired from your class." Troy said looking down at Gabriella.

"You know what that sounds like a great idea, and then maybe we can finally talk about where we want to go on our Honeymoon because we didnt get to go yet." Gabriella said

"Sounds like a plan, so how was your day." Troy asked

"It was good, learned about how to fix a broken leg, it was very interesting." Gabriella said

"Cool, maybe you can be my Doctor when you become one, then you can make me feel better." Troy said in a rather sexy voice

"Yeah, I will definitely fix you up, Wildcat." Gabriella said in the same voice as Troy did a minute before her.

"I Love That" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and made a chill go up and down her spine but it was a good feeling. Gabriella and Troy leaned in closer to each other and there lips touched it started out gentle and when they got into it more it became rougher, when breathing became and issue they stopped and they were trying to catch there breaths, when they heard Emma giggle they looked at there daughter and saw her smiling up at them.

"I guess little Princess over there liked the show." Troy teased but was slapped in the arm by Gabriella

"Yeah I guess she did but we don't want to go any further because we don't want our daughter to get any ideas." Gabriella said

"Hey that hurt, anyways lets get this show on the road." Troy said picking up the Pic Nic Basket and Gabriella picked up Emma and they went in the car and drove to the park to have a nice cool relaxing day as a family.

* * *

Robb and Scott were in there rental car when they saw Troy, Gabriella, and Emma getting out of the house and headed to there cars and then got in and drove off. They were in New Mexico for 1 month and they haven't got to go a head from Jake yet on when to attack and Kidnap Gabriella and Emma. Robb's phone started to ring and he answered it, when Scott started to drive to follow Troy and Gabriella.

"Hello." Robb said

"Hey Robb, so you guys have been down there for a month now and I told you too just follow them, well I think today is the day you kidnap the baby and Gabriella, one of my private Jets will be waiting for you at the Airport, When you get on the plane it will take you guys back to New York. Then you come to me and give me Gabriella and the baby and then you guys will get your money, do I make myself clear." Jake asked

"yes Boss but Troy is with them do you really want us to kill him." Robb said

"If he puts up a fuss and doesn't back down then do it. I had a little fight with him a while ago and he was injured then because he had Appendicitis but he still was good. beat him up and if he still is not letting you take them then kill him." Jake Demanded.

"Alright boss we better get going." Robb said

"Wait you said that they were going on a Pin Nic, well just let them have there family time now because this will be the last time Bolton will ever see his girls. oh yeah one more thing if they ask questions just make up stuff, don't mention my name because if they find out I am awake then they know it was me that set the whole thing so if something does go wrong don't say my name do you understand me Robb and Scott, I know you can hear me too." Jake yelled

"Yes I got it." Scott said still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Good now I hope you guys have fun and good luck to the both of you." Jake said and then hung up.

"So I guess this is it were really going to do this." Scott said

"Yeah it looks like it." Robb said Just then they arrived at the park they couldn't do anything because there were other people around but they would have to do it when it got darker or when they were heading home.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella and Emma got to the park around 2:00 in the afternoon, and they headed for the benches that were there and set everything down on the bench. Emma was amazed at what she saw and got a smile on her face and was squirming because she wanted to get out of her stroller and crawl around in the grass. Gabriella saw this and took Emma out and held her for a bit and Troy Set a blanket down on the grouned and Gabriella then set Emma down on it.

"this is just so great, us spending time together, I love this" Gabriella said

"I love this too, I am the happiest guy in the world with my two favorite girls." Troy said

"Emma love's this place I can see already." Gabriella said looking at Emma and could see the little Bolton smile on her face.

"Yeah it does. Gabs if lets just say you never came back and you did marry Jake, would you want to have kids with him." Troy asked Gabriella was shocked and a little confused Troy would ask her that and then she thought about it and shook her head no.

"No, as much as I would have wanted kids, I wouldn't because he just wasn't the father type, he always told me that he hated children and wouldn't want any of his own and if he did he would just let me do it. So I decided if I did marry him I would never want to have children. But now since I had Emma with you it made me want to have more in the future because I love the feeling of being a mom and I would like to give them a wonderful home and they will have great parents that love them very much." Gabriella said

"That's good because I want to have more children too, and I know we can do it because we are great parents to Emma." Troy said

"So how many would you want because I want a big family because I never had any brothers or sisters and I want Emma to have a lot." Gabriella said

"It doesn't matter how many kids we have as long as we have a big family it's fine with me because I also wanted to have brothers and sisters but I never did." Troy said sitting down next to Gabriella on the ground with Emma.

"yeah but if you did how many would you have I really want to know Troy." Gabriella pleaded

"OK if I had to pick how many kids I would want, it would have to be five because my Dad and Mom have five brothers and sisters. how many would you want." Troy asked

"I want either 5 or 6 but maybe we can settle on 5 for now." Gabriella said

"Sounds good to me Gabi, but for now Emma is good for us, wait like a year so like all our kids can be a year apart or something." Troy said

"Yeah that's a good idea." Gabriella said

"I was thinking about were we should have our honeymoon, how does Paris, France sound." Troy said

"Are you serious, you know I always wanted to go there." Gabriella said

"Well that's why I asked if you still wanted to go." Troy said

"Yes that is awesome when would we go." Gabriella said in an excited voice.

"Well Winter break is in 3 months I know it's a while away but we have nothing going on that week what do you say." Troy said

"I say yes, I love you so much." Gabriella said attacking Troy into a hug. Troy just laughed

"I love you too, now lets eat and bring Emma over to the baby swings because she has been staring at that for the longest time." Troy said

"OK sounds good." Gabriella said with a smile on her face. and kissed Troy on the lips and they both started to eat and when they were done with that they took Emma to the swing and she loved it. it was getting dark out so they decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

"I think someone is getting tired." Troy said holding a half sleeping Emma in his arms.

"Yeah she was having a blast on the baby swings." Gabriella said

"yup, and she was getting a kick out of me acting like I was getting kicked by her, that laugh reminds me of yours." Troy said

"really well that smile she wears all the time reminds me of your smile." Gabriella said

"Her tanned skin and dark hair reminds me of you" Troy said looking at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella laughed and continued the back and forth conversation.

"Her beautiful eyes remind me of yours, I fell in love with them the moment I saw you at that loudge in Salt Lake City 5 years ago." Gabriella said

"I fell in love the moment I met you too." Troy said and they both kissed each other but was inturpted by two guys that they didn't know who they were.

"Excuse us miss, but are you Gabriella Bolton." Robb said

"Um why do you ask." Gabriella said looking a little scared

"We just wanted to know, what a cute little baby you have, whats her name." Scott said

"Hey back off, mind your own business." Troy stepped in front of Gabriella and Emma.

"We weren't talking to you Bolton." Scott said

"How do you know my last name." Troy asked getting scared himself but he shook that feeling away because he was there to protect Gabriella and Emma.

"Does it matter, we just want, what you have." Robb said eyeing Gabriella and Emma. Troy's eyes went wide and turned to Gabriella and he could see the tarifing look in her eyes.

"Gabriella run." Troy said

"But Troy..." But Troy cut her off.

"I SAID RUN GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled and Gabriella nodded and ran away. leaving Troy, Robb, and Scott with each other. Robb and Scott started walking closer to Troy and they could see that Troy was scared all they did was smile.

**Well I think this is a good way to end this chapter a little cliff hanger for you guys. so what did you guys think of this chapter, tell me what you thought and review I love hearing from all of you. I will update Right Beside Me on Thursday or Friday of this week. I also have a new story in mind but you wont get that until I am at least done with this story it will be called. Enemy Brothers for Life. if you want to know what the summary is about then just PM me and I will tell you what it's about, anyways thanks again for the reviews and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in the story.**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	11. They Took Her

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me and I'm sorry I kept you waiting busy with work and I'm writing my other story so I don't update as much on this one but don't worry I got the whole week off of work so I will at least have 2 or 3 chapters up this week and along with new chapters of Right Beside me. and I also have another story I have in mind when I am done with this one and I will be putting the summary up on here when I am almost done with this story. it's going to be called Enemy Brothers for Life. I will like to Credit Thank and dedicate this chapter too **2pinkstar and 7blackberry **for the idea. I'm taking part of the idea you give me so thanks. If any of you guys have any ideas for my story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. if you want this story to be longer I would love to hear from you because as of right now it will be shorter than the original. thanks again I hope you enjoy and please please please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 10 They Took Her

Robb and Scott were looking at Troy who looked scared. They were walking closer too him when Scott saw that Gabriella was running away with Emma he was starting to run after them but Robb stopped him. Troy new what they wanted to do and he was not going to stand and see them take Gabriella and Emma away from him they meant the world to him and he would do anything to protect them. Troy would die for them.

"Guys I don't know what your deal is but please whatever you do take me instead of them." Troy pleaded and Robb and Scott both started laughing.

"We don't want you Bolton, we want your wife and daughter." Scott said

"Why would you want them, they don't know you, I don't know you, and they didn't do anything to you so why would you want them." Troy said looking at both Robb and Scott.

"Boss's orders don't want to piss him off." Robb said

"And who would your boss be." Troy asked

"We don't need to tell you anything Bolton, so what you can do is get out of our way, so we can take your Wife and Kid and you wont have to get hurt." Robb hissed

"I'm sorry but I wont let that happen." Troy said getting in Robb's face.

"Well then I guess were going to have too do this the hard way." Scott said Troy looked confused but before he could say anything Scott kicked Troy in the stomach hard. Troy was now on the ground coughing because the kick was hard. After Scott did that. Scott and Robb ran after Gabriella. After a couple minutes of catching his breath Troy got up and heard a woman scream and Troy new instantly that it was Gabriella. Troy ran and saw that Robb and Scott had Gabriella cornered.

"Get away from them." Troy yelled and ran toward Gabriella and stepped in front of her and Emma to protect them.

"Aw now isn't that so sweet Bolton is trying to save his family, well your luck has run out because when we are done with you, you want ever see your wife and kid again." Robb said

"Like I said before take me instead of them." Troy pleaded

"Troy no, I cant loose you." Gabriella said

"Gabriella it's the only way, I love you both and I would die for you and Emma." Troy said and turned back to Robb and Scott.

"well maybe today will be the day you die, because our boss said if you put up a fight we would have to kill you." Robb said

"like what I said before who is your boss." Troy asked again

"It doesn't matter now move out of the way." Scott said and shoved Troy to the ground. Robb kicked Troy in the stomach again and Gabriella was screaming them too stop. but they wouldn't.

"STOP PLEASE, STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!" Gabriella yelled

"Thats the point Gabriella, we want to see him in pain." Scott said and kept walking towards Gabriella. while Robb kept kicking Troy in the stomach.

"Please you don't have to do this, we didn't do anything wrong, just let us be and we wont turn you guys in for this, please just stop hurting Troy and let us go." Gabriella said with tears falling down her eye's.

"Let me think about it... Nope sorry" Scott said and Grabbed a hold of Gabriella and Gabriella screamed again holding onto Emma for dear life and as this was going on you could hear Emma crying her little eyes out too Troy could see what was going on and he pushed Robb off of him and hit him in the head with his fist and Scott went down. but Troy couldn't do anything too him because Robb grabbed Troy and hit him in the face hard. Troy fell to the ground and tried to get up but was hit with another punch in the face. Troy still wouldn't give up because he new if he passed out they would take Gabriella and Emma he got up again but was again punched in the head but this time it was Scott that did that. Troy could hear Gabriella screaming and Gabriella started crying. Troy still wouldn't give up he was now on his hands and knees. when one of the guys finally spoke.

"Wow Bolton you are tough but not as tough as we are, say good bye too your wife and kid." Scott said and pulled Troy up so Troy would see Gabriella and Emma. Gabriella could see the sorry and sad look Troy was giving her and she could see tears coming down his eye's she new there was nothing Troy could do now. Scott pulled out his gun and hit Troy in the head with it hard. Troy fell to the ground still conscious but barley he could still hear Gabriella screaming and before he blacked out he Saw Scott and Robb grabbing Gabriella. after that everything went black for Troy.

* * *

After Troy Blacked out Robb and Scott cornered Gabriella and Emma again. Gabriella holding onto a crying Emma trying to calm her down but it was hard because the only thing that seemed to clam Emma down was Troy's singing voice.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, awe sorry but Troy boy over there cant help you he's knocked out cold, he should really check into a hospital because he's in rough shape, he might need surgery." Robb said

"What did you do too him" Gabriella said looking at Troy that was laying on the ground not moving. Gabriella had to really look to see if he was still breathing because at first it didn't look like he was but she finally saw his chest move up and down but it looked weak and at any minute he could stop breathing.

"Troy will be fine if someone calls an ambulance sometime soon." Scott said

"Please just let us go." Gabriella begged

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, now what will it be the easy way or the hard way." Robb said

"I'll do anything just don't hurt Emma, just take me, call 911 and leave Emma here with Troy, please just don't hurt her." Gabriella pleaded.

"I got a better idea instead of taking you we will have too take your daughter." Scott said with that Scott took Emma out of Gabriella's hands. Gabriella was screaming and trying too pick up a fight and trying to get Emma back from him but it was no use Gabriella was still fussing.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this but it's the only way." Robb said with that said Robb took his fist and punched Gabriella in the face she fell on the ground and was knocked out cold. Robb and Scott finally decided to call 911 from Gabriella's phone and they took a still crying Emma with them and headed to the airport.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a headache and realized she was in a hospital room and saw that Taylor and Chad were in the same room with her with tears in there eyes and then everything came back to her. Those guys took Emma there daughter and there was nothing she could do about it she felt helpless and the only thing she could do was cry. Taylor comforted Gabriella by giving her a big hug and then a while later Chad joined them and all of them started crying .

"They took her, I couldn't do anything, Troy tried too help but they took him out, where is Troy, Is he ok, I need him right now, I cant loose him too." Gabriella cried onto Taylor.

"um, Troy's in surgery, they told us that he was in bad shape, and they also told us when they found you too he stopped breathing for two minutes but they brought him back. I'm sure he will be fine he's a fighter." Taylor said

"I know I want to see him, I need to tell him that those guys took Emma." Gabriella said she finally calmed down when a Police officer came in and wanted to ask Gabrella questions.

"Mrs. Bolton, I'm Officer Brody and I would like to ask some questions if your up too it. and if it's too much then I will stop and we will pick it up were we left off tomorrow." Officer Brody said

"Ok ask away." Gabriella said

"Do you or Troy have any enemy's" officer Brody said

"Not that I can think of, Me and Troy were just having a family outing and these two guys showed up they said that there boss sent them too take me and Emma but then they decided to just take her instead. they beat up Troy and then one of the guys punched me in the face and next thing I know I'm here please find my daughter me and Troy need her back." Gabriella started to cry again.

"We will get your daughter back. We will pick this off tomorrow, you need your rest." Officer Brody said and walked away when Dr. Ryan came in the room. He didnt know what to say next because it would pain Gabriella but he had too.

"Hey Gabriella how are you feeling." Dr. Ryan said

"Not so good, how's Troy, is he going to be ok." Gabriella asked but by the look on his face Gabriella new something was wrong.

"I'm sorry to say this but, Troy had a couple blows to the head and when we did the surgery we lost him twice his heart gave out but we got his heart beat going. and he is stable now and in the recovery room but there is one more thing you should know." Dr. Ryan said

"what is it." Gabriella said getting worried

"Troy is in a Coma, but it's temporary so he could come out of it anytime but it's really up too him. it could be a day a week or a month this is all up to Troy. you should talk to him because Coma patient can hear other people talking to them so if he hears your voice he will probably wake up. you can see him if you want." Dr. Ryan said

"Thank you." Gabriella said with tears coming down her eyes and got up and walked down the hall a couple rooms down and headed into Troy's room. Gabriella's life was falling apart right before her eye's Troy pretty much died 3 times that night and Emma was kid napped all she wanted was to have Troy hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be ok but he couldn't because he was in a coma.

"Troy, They took Emma, All I want is for you too wake up and tell me everything is going to be alright. I know we will find Emma, we are going to do everything to find Emma, so what you need to do is to wake up because I need you Troy, I cant loose you, you died 3 times tonight only for like a minute or too but still just hearing that makes me sad. please Troy I need too know that you can hear me in there, wake up, I love you so much Troy your my everything and if you don't wake up then I would be lost without you. Emma needs you too. We need to find her and make the people pay for what they did. So try as hard as you can and come back to me." Gabriella said bawling her eyes out looking at a lifeless Troy. Gabriella took her hand in his and just sat there hoping that he would wake up. She wouldn't know what she would do if she had lost him.

**Well there you have it. so what did you think. dont worry Troy wont be in the coma for long and he wont be hurt he will be fine. I was going for something different in this chapter until this idea poped into my head so i changed it lol. I would like too thank again too **2pinkstar and 7blackberry **for the idea. i was going to have Gabriella blame Troy for everything in the next chapter but i changed my mind because I want Troy and Gabriella too find Emma together. If any of you guys have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask. and I will put it in my story. Please please please read and review. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question for you guys**

**Troy will still be in a coma in the beginning of the chapter he will have a dream were Emma is about 5 or 6 years old. She tells him were she is being held. my question is do you want Gabriella to have the same dream or do you just want Troy to have it when he wakes up he tells Gabriella were Emma is. tell me what you would want. please review. **

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	12. Troy's Dream and Gabriella's Visitor

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I got over 100 reviews that is just freakin sweet keep them coming lol. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't put up this chapter yesterday because I hung out with one of my friends. and I Also got the Camp Rock soundtrack because I cant wait for it to come out on Friday and the soundtrack is awesome I am listening to Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas. anyways thanks for the reviews and if you have any ideas for this story then please feel free to ask and I will put this in. this chapter will be a little confusing I just hope you know what I'm talking about and I also have a little hint in it on what will happen in the upcoming chapters and if you give me the hint next chapter I will dedicate for those people that got the hint right. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 11 Troy's Dream and Gabriella's Visitor

It had been two days since the kid napping and Troy was still in his coma, Gabriella was getting worried that he would never wake up and the Police still haven't found Emma yet but she new once Troy was up they would help out the Police anyway they could. Gabriella was laying in the bed with Troy listening to his heart beat because she was scared it would give out just like it did three times of the night of the attack. It also calmed her down and it would always make her fall asleep just as she was about too fall asleep someone she did not know came in the room.

"Hey I know you don't know who I am but I couldn't keep my eyes off of this room, is he going to be OK, because I heard that his heart gave out 3 times. The Girl said Gabriella sat up still making Troy be close too her. When she was looking at the girl she looked so familiar because she had long Brown hair and beautiful blue eyes but she didn't know who this girl was.

"The doctor said that he will be fine and wake up. He's in a Temporary coma but he has been in it for the last two days and I am getting really worried because Troy always was a fighter. But I think he some how seemed to give up because before he got knocked out by the attack he looked at me like I'm so sorry i couldn't save you. I just want him back so we can find our daughter Emma.

"I'm sure Troy will be fine, like you said he's a fighter, Emma is a nice name for your daughter who did you name her after." The Girl said

"We named her after Troy's cousin, I never new Troy had a cousin because it was a sad topic for him and when I heard about the story we decided to name her after his cousin. When Troy talked about her he like had a big smile on his face he really loved her and sometimes I think he blames himself for his cousin's accident. like he could have done something different to stop her from going in that car with her boyfriend." Gabriella said looking at the girl.

"It's not Troy's fault, why is he still blaming himself for my mistakes." Emma said but then realized what she said Gabriella had a confused look on her face she didn't know what too say.

"I'm sorry but did you just say your mistakes, your Emma, but how" Gabriella said

"Please keep quiet I don't want anyone too know I'm here and besides your the only one that can see me but Troy can hear me someone is talking to him right now. I was sent down to tell you everything will be fine. Troy will wake up, you will find your daughter, she is fine, that's all I can say Troy will have all the answerer to your question when he will wake up." Emma said

"Are you an angel, and how do you know it will be ok and how do you know that Troy will have all the answers to my question he's in a freakin coma for goodness sake." Gabriella said Emma gave a smile and walked closer too Gabriella and Troy.

"He just will, and everything will be ok, Troy will protect you, and yes I am an Angel and I'm Troy's Angel because when I was alive he was mine. I was sent to tell you everything will be ok, Troy will wake up when she's done talking to him." Emma said

"When will he wake up" Gabriella asked.

"later tonight, just get some rest, when he wakes up tell him that I love him and it wasn't his fault that I died, He was my brother and my best friend, take care of him, he picked a lovely girl for a wife, I wish i was there to see little Emma grow up but you guys will do great. I will always be watching over you three. my job is done here so now what I want you too do is lay down and get some rest because before you know it Troy will be up." Emma said Gabriella nodded and laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Emma kissed Troy's forehead and whispered something in his ear.

"Troy I know you can hear me, just remember I will always love you." Emma said with that said Troy stirred in his sleep and mumbled the name Emma. "Yeah it's me, as soon as you get the information wake up because I have a girl that is waiting for you too wake up, I Love You Little Brother" Emma said and kissed Troy on the forehead again and got up and disappeared and she was gone.

* * *

**Start of Troy's Dream in his head**

_Troy was laying on the ground, he opened his eyes and he had no clue where he was. Troy was in this big house that he did not recognize, when he heard a little girl laughing in the distance Troy went Towards the girl laughing and saw the back of her. Troy didn't know who the little girl was until she turned around and ran to him and hugged him. The little girl pulled back and Troy new who the little girl was, she had long Dark Brown hair, dark tanned skin and the most Beautiful blue eye's Troy has ever seen. he new that this little girl was his daughter Emma._

_"Hey Daddy I new you would come." Little Emma said hugging him again_

_"But your only two months old and here your 5." Troy said looking at his daughter_

_"Yeah I am 2 months old still but I'm in your dream and I made myself look and act 5 because then I can tell you everything. Hows mommy doing." Little Emma said_

_"She's not doing so good because I wont wake up, but other than that she's doing good." Troy said and could hear voice's but couldn't see the people he new one of them was Gabriella's but the other voice he didn't know right away._

_"Oh that's just Mommy and Aunty Emma talking." Little Emma said Troy looked her confused when she said that._

_"My sister Emma." Troy asked Little Emma nodded her head_

_"Yeah, I'm here to talk to you about were I am." Little Emma said walking away and sitting on the floor playing with a brabie._

_"Where am I." Troy said looking around the house._

_"It's were I'm being held, don't worry there taking good care of me. but there's this one guy I am really scared of." Little Emma said looking scared Troy went too his daughter and hugged her._

_"Princess it's going to be ok, who is scaring you." Troy said_

_"The guy that set this whole thing up, he is always yelling at his two guys that beat you up." Little Emma said_

_"Where are you, what state, do you know where you are." Troy said looking at his 5 year old daughter._

_"I heard them say something about New York, the two guys names are Robb and Scott but the creepy guy I don't know but he kept saying your and moms name. he's really scaring me Daddy when he holds me I cry and then he hands me over to the other guys because I feel more comfortable with them. I just want you and Mommy to hold me in my arms. I miss you singing too me to sleep. please help me Daddy." Little Emma held onto Troy tighter crying._

_"Princess it's going to be ok, me and mommy will be coming to save you. So your in New York, and the guy that is scaring you is in New York holding you here in this house, he's very angry and keeps talking about me and Gabriella. Is there anything else he said you could tell me sweetie." Troy said looking in his daughters beautiful blue eyes._

_"He said that he wanted to see the look on your face when they took me. He also said he wanted you to suffer because you took Gabriella away from him." Little Emma said Troy's eyes gone wide because he finaly figured it out on who this guy was._

_"Oh My Gosh it's Jake, but how he's in a Coma." Troy said_

_"Oh yeah that's his name, he said something about him having a surgery that made him all better. That's all I can think of Daddy please don't make me say more. I just want to come home." Little Emma said_

_"We will get you home Princess, can you wait a little longer." Troy said_

_"Yeah I can I Love You Daddy, Tell Mommy I love her too." Little Emma said._

_"I will, I love you too Angel." Troy said and then he could hear Emma talking too him but couldn't see her._

_"Emma" Troy said and he could hear Emma talking to him and he was going to do what Emma just told him. when he was done there he was going to wake up and be with his wife and they were going to find Emma with each other. Troy looked back at his daughter and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her again._

_"Hey princess it's time for me to go, I will get you back, your going to be ok, I Love you." Troy said_

_"I Love You and Mommy too, Also tell my Brother and Sister I love them too." Little Emma said and Troy was confused about what Little Emma just said but he couldn't say anything because he was disappearing from Emma. Soon after Troy could hear everything in his room and feel someone on him and he new it was Gabriella he was going to be waking up any minute now._

**End Of Troy's Dream in his head**

* * *

Chad and Taylor were walking in Troy's room and saw that Gabriella was sleeping and no change in Troy so they were going to leave so Gabriella could rest but she said something so they came back in the room.

"Hey guys I'm awake, just woke up about 7 minutes ago." Gabriella said sitting up a bit.

"How is he." Chad said

"I think he's getting better because he's been mumbling words like my name and Emma's name so I hope he will wake up soon." Gabriella said

"I'm sure he will wake up soon. Are you ok Gabriella it looks like you have seen a ghost or something." Taylor said

"it's going to sound crazy but Troy's Cousin Emma, she was in this room talking too me and telling me everything is going to be ok, and she told me when Troy was talking to someone he was going to wake up and tell me all the questions I wanted to ask. At first I didn't know who the person was but then she said that Troy shouldn't blame himself for her mistakes." Gabriella said

"Maybe you dreamed of it." Chad said

"I didn't dream it ok, she was right here, long brown hair and Beautiful Blue eyes, I never saw her before so when she said it was her, I could tell because she looks almost like Troy. She said she was an angel and was sent to tell me everything was going to be ok." Gabriella said

"We believe you, how did she look." Taylor said

"She looked good, looked like she was happy where she was." Gabriella said

"That's good." Chad said just then Gabriella could feel Troy moving in her arms and looked at him and saw that his eyes were slowly opening and he saw Gabriella and he smiled and mumbled something.

"Hey Gab's" Troy said with that said Gabriella attacked him in a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh My God your back, I was getting worried." Gabriella said

"yeah we all were man don't you ever do that too us again." Chad said

"Sorry Chad, hey Tay how are you." Troy said

"I'm good, happy your back." Taylor said

"Yeah me too. I know where Emma is and I know who has her." Troy said becoming serious.

"who has her Troy, We need to get her back." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"She's in New York and the person that has her is... Jake Kelly!" Troy said everyone in the room all gasped they didn't know what to say.

**There you have it I thought this would be a good time to end it. so what did you think i thought this was one of my favorite and best chapters I have written it was really fun write this chapter. so i gave you a little hint on what will happen towards the end of the story but it would be a while before that happened if any of you know what it is tell me then the next chapter I will dedicate it too them. so if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. please please please read and review and tell me what you think. I will either update Right beside Me Tomorrow or on Friday. please review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**samie :)**


	13. Welcome Back To New York Again

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey Everyone thanks so much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. I am glad all of you like it so far. well 2 people guessed the hint in last chapter right so I will be dedicating this chapter too **PokeShipper4EverMore **and **girlyworld95 **congrats too you guys for the right answer. I will still be giving you guys hints and if you all guys get it right then I will be dedicating the next chapter to you guys. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will be sure too put it in my story and dedicate that chapter too you. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. also please check out my other story Right beside Me it's a really good story so please check that out and review. thanks again. oh yeah Camp Rock was awesome if any of you didn't see it yet watch it tomorrow on ABC Family if you have the channel because it's really good. the Jonas Brothers are totally hot (Nick's my favorite) anyways please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 12 Welcome Back To New York Again

It has been 2 days since Troy had woken up and now he finally got realised from the Hospital. Troy didn't tell much on his dream and Gabriella didn't tell Troy that she saw Emma because they wanted to do it when they were home. They were getting ready to go back to New York to find Emma. Troy was tired because ever since the night he woke up he hasn't slept. All he did was watch Gabriella sleep and hold her. So Troy was really tired but he didn't want to sleep because he didn't want to admit he needed any. Troy and Gabriella were in the house packing for New York.

"Got everything Gabs." Troy said from the bathroom.

"Troy I only have two hands here. You never told me who told you were Emma was so can you please tell me before we go. why don't we go to the Police with this." Gabriella said

"We will when we get to New York I don't want them too go to New York because they have there jobs here. The person that told me was our daughter Emma, I know it sounds a little weird but she was 5 years old and talking to me, and I was in a house were she was being held." Troy said

"Our Daughter but she's only 2 months old how could she talk and be like 5." Gabriella said

"I don't know Gabs, it's what I saw, she told me she was fine but she said that Jake scared her, I could feel her, I could tough her, she looked so much like you, dark long Brown hair, dark tanned skin and Beautiful Blue eyes, she looked good." Troy said

"What else did she say." Gabriella asked

She said she loved you, me and our... um while I was in my coma slash dream state I could hear people talking and Emma said that it was you and her Aunty Emma talking. I could hear you guys was that true." Troy said he covered up on what Little Emma saying about she loved her brother and sister. Gabriella didn't notice.

"Yeah it's going to sound crazy but I got a visit from your cousin Emma, she kept on telling me you would wake up when you were done talking to the person. She told me everything was going to be OK, and we would get Emma back. When she slipped that she was Emma she told me that she loves you so much, and she also said that you shouldn't blame yourself for her death. She doesn't blame you." Gabriella said

"I know I heard her talking to me when she was done talking too you. She said she will always love me." Troy said trying too hold his tears back because every time he would talk about his Cousin more like a sister to him he would always get choked up.

"She really seemed happy, she looked so much like you." Gabriella said

"yeah a lot of people thought we were brother and sister and like Twins because we looked a like. I liked it when they said that because we were really close. I just wish, she was here too see Little Emma grow up. I really miss her some days." Troy said

"I know you do." Gabriella said just then Troy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"you should get some sleep when we get on the Plane a 6 hour flight is long and I'm still beat so I will be out. you really need rest Troy, I know you haven't slept since you woke up and that was 2 days ago. I'm getting worried it's not healthy for you. and you like died 3 times that night" Gabriella said putting her hand on Troy's cheek. Troy just smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere besides I'm not tired, all I want is to find Emma, then I can sleep all I want." Troy said Gabriella didn't want to argue with Troy on this he was being stubborn and when he gets like that he will always win.

"OK whatever you say Troy Alexander Bolton. we should head out now, our flight will be leaving in about 30 minutes." Gabriella said and started carrying her bags. When Troy grabbed them away from Gabriella.

"Here let me take those, I don't want you too hurt yourself and the little ones." Troy said and hurried down the stairs before Gabriella could ask what he meant about that. Gabriella and Troy got in the car and headed to the airport.

* * *

Jake was at the house and was trying to change Emma's diaper but she kept on squirming and cried her eyes out. Jake was getting fed up and handed her too Robb. and as soon as Jake did that Emma calmed down but still was crying her little heart out.

"Make her be queit. I told you to kidnapp her and Gabriella but no you had to kidnapp her, now they will be looking everywhere for her. you stupid idiots." Jake yelled

"We thought it would be a good idea, you didn't see the look on her face when we knocked out Troy she was worried about him boss." Robb said

"Do I look like I care what happened to Bolton, I wanted Gabriella here with me and know I can't even have her because you decided that you didn't want to bring her too me, I new you guys were dumb but I didn't know you could be this dumb and know I have too listen to this brat, Gabriella and that kid and I were going to be a family, I was going to be this child's father and you had to forget about this one person I wanted for myself." Jake yelled again

"For the hunderth time we are sorry, she was tough, when we took Emma away from Gabriella she wouldn't back down so the only thing I could do was. knock her out so I punched her in the face and then we left." Robb said and put Emma in the crib they had for her. when Robb did that Jake ran towards him and pushed him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY! IS GABRIELLA OK, YOU STUPID SHIT, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TOO HIT HER, YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs and Emma cried even more.

"She's ok man, when I hit her, I called 911 on her cell phone and we stayed in the car until the Ambulance came. she and Troy will be fine." Robb said

" All I care about it Gabriella, Bolton I don't really care about he could have died and I wouldn't feel sorry at all." Jake said

"Well when we left he was barley alive so you never know he could be dead." Robb said

"I would know if he was dead and he's not because he is in the freakin news paper you dumb ass. and where the hell if your brother at. you know he is suppose too stay here until i say it's good to leave the house." Jake said

"he's upstairs taking a nap because we have been the ones taking care of Emma. and besides she doesn't even like you because you yell too much, now if you will excuse me, I got to give Emma her bath." Robb said and picked up Emma and carried her up the stairs.

"One Day Gabriella I will get you back and we will be a family and if I have to kill Troy myself I will." Jake said to himself. He then looked at a picture of Gabriella and smiled an evil smile and sat back on the couch, thinking of Gabriella.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were now on the Plane and getting in there seats. When they finally got settled in there seats Gabriella was going to ask Troy about his comment he said when they were at the house because it was bugging her.

"Troy." Gabriella said looking at Troy, Gabriella thought Troy looked even more tired than before. but didn't say anything about that just yet.

"Hm" Troy said

"When you grabbed my bags and said you didn't want me to get hurt you also said the little ones, what did you mean by that." Gabriella said and Troy looked at Gabriella and couldn't think of what to say too that question.

"Um, I was just in a hurry and i didn't know what I was saying because of all the packing, and I am also tired so I don't know what I am saying about that." Troy said

"Oh ok, you just admitted you are tired, you should really get some rest on the Plane." Gabriella said Troy grabbed Gabriella and put her on his lap and put the seat belt back on Gabriella giggled a little and turned her head towards Troy and kissed him on the lips.

"You know me with Planes, I cant sleep on them, even if it was a 12 hour flight, like when my family went to Hawaii for spring break one time you know Senior year" Gabriella nodded her head looking at Troy still. "well I didn't sleep the whole flight and too top that off it was a 6:00 AM flight so I had to get up at 4:30 in the morning to get ready. well I was tried on the plane and then we finally got to Hawaii and I was so tired we went straight to the hotel and and I laid down on the bed and I was out. my mom said I even snored and I hardly ever do it so i guess if im over tired I snore." Troy said Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah I remember that I called your cell and your mother answered and told me you were out like a light and put the phone up too your mouth and heard you snore. I thought it was really cute, and kind of sexy." Gabriella said in a flirty voice.

"Oh wow you think my snoring is sexy well that's the first, thanks Gabriella, you should get some rest we got a long flight ahead of us." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's forehead and Gabriella yawned and leaned back so Gabriella's head was on Troy's shoulder because she was still sitting on his lap. Troy's arms were on Gabriella's stomach and Gabriella put her hands on Troy's.

"Just promise me you will close your eyes and try too sleep for me." Gabriella said

"I'll try, I Love You." Troy said

"I Love You Too." Gabriella said and closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep. Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed the tip of her nose because that was the closest thing to Troy or what he could reach. Troy rubbed Gabriella's stomach and smiled. he closed his and eyes tried to fall asleep but he new it wouldn't work.

* * *

6 hours have past and Gabriella slept through the whole flight, and Troy tried but it didn't work so he just watched the movie that was on and it was Hairspray he thought it was a pretty good movie and he also thought that the guy that played Link Larkin looked so much like him but he shook it off and finally woke up Gabriella because they would be arriving in New York in about 10 minutes.

"Gabs time too wake up were almost there." Troy said shaking Gabriella awake she stirred and opened her eyes and turned to look at Troy. "have a nice 6 hour nap." Troy said

"Yeah, I don't know how i can sleep on a Plane, so did you at least try too fall asleep on the Plane." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah I tried but it didn't work. so I just watched Hairspray." Troy said

"Ooh I love that movie, did you know that the guy that Plays Link Larkin looks a lot like you." Gabriella said

"Oh good I thought I was the only one that thought that, yeah it's kind of creepy I must have a twin out there I didn't even know." Troy said and Gabriella laughed at that.

"yeah maybe you too where separated at birth." Gabriella said

"Very Funny Gabs very funny." Troy said and then yawned.

"You know when we get too the hotel you should just rest, and tomorrow we will look for Emma and besides you don't know where Emma was. didn't you say that you saw the inside the house and not the outside." Gabriella said

"Yeah, only the inside, maybe you could call Jake's father maybe he might know something." Troy said

"I am so stupid why didn't I think of that before." Gabriella said.

"Your not stupid it's just we didn't really think about it." Troy said

a couple minutes later they got off the Plane and got a retell car and got to the hotel that they were staying at and got in there hotel room. Gabriella was trying to call Jake's father but he wouldn't answer.

"Well welcome too New York Again." Troy said looking out the window too see the lights of New York.

"Yeah I just wish we could enjoy this trip but we cant." Gabriella said

"I know. We will find Emma Gabriella, we will get her back, I promise you that." Troy said

"Yeah i know, we will, I want Jake to get put in jail for the rest of his life." Gabriella said

"More like a mental institution, i cant believe he would think I stoled you away from him. actually he stoled you from me. but I'm happy you came back to me because we have a wonderful daughter. and many more baby's too come." Troy said

"Ok as much as i want a big family why do you keep saying that stuff." Gabriella said

"I'm sorry I don't really know what I am saying because I haven't slept in like 3 days." Troy said

"yeah you should get some rest, go lay on the bed and we can watch a movie on TV or something, if you cant fall asleep right away." Gabriella said

"Yeah sounds good." Troy said and took the remote and and laid on the bed. Gabriella went to the bathroom. and minutes later she came back in the room.

"So what movie did you pick... out" Gabriella said and looked at Troy laying on the bed fast asleep and too her surprise he was snoring. He looked so cute. the TV was on but it looked like he didn't even get a chance too see what was on because the remote was in his hand. Gabriella took the remote gently out of his hand and turned off the TV. he was still snoring and Gabriella for some reason thought it was cute and relaxing. she looked at the clock and thought it was a good time to go to bed because it was late. she also felt like she had been sleeping a lot lately or getting tired easily the only time she was that tired was when she found out that she was Pregnant. and then it hit her, what Troy was telling her for the past couple of days made a lot of sense now but if it was true then how did Troy know before her. She just let it go for now. she would ask Troy in the morning. Gabriella crawled in bed and put her head on Troy chest. and automatically Troy put his arms around Gabriella and grumbled in his sleep. Gabriella just smiled and let herself relax by hearing Troy's breathing and heart beat and soon after she fell asleep too.

**Well there you have it. so what did you think. I kind of wanted this too be a loving fluffy chapter between Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella are really worried about Emma but i didn't want this chapter too be sad and depressing like have Gabriella be crying all the time. so i made it more of a happy chapter but still them talking about Emma. I just thought the snoring part was cute I don't know why it just popped into my head and I always wanted know if Zac Efron does snore lol I know I'm weird but I always wanted to know I'm not a crazy fan or anything like that lol. ok anyways if any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. also you guys all know what the hint is by now so if you know it and tell me then I will dedicate the next chapter too them. Again I dedicate this chapter too. **PokeShipper4EverMore **and **girlyworld95 **for getting it right, so congrats too you guys again. Please check out my other story it's called Right Beside Me, i would love to hear what you think of it so check it out and leave a review if you want. anyways thanks again and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	14. We Got A Problem

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so very much for the great reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad you like this story so far. As you all know most of you figured out that Gabriella is Pregnant with Twins well Gabriella wont know it's twins until like 3 months into the pregnancy. I know it seems too soon because Gabriella just had Emma 2 months ago but it can happen because my mom's mom had her and then 11 months later her mom had her brother so for a month there the same age and that's how it's going to be with this. thanks again and if any of you have ideas for this story please feel free to ask me and I will for sure put it in my story. at the end of this chapter I will ask you a question and I would like an answer so your going to have to read and review to find out lol. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 13 We Got A Problem

It was the next morning and Gabriella got up around 9:00 and found that Troy was still sleeping so she got out of bed. took a shower put on her clothes and headed to the door because across the street was a store. she got some food and she got at least 2 pregnancy tests just to make sure before they actually go to a doctor too check see if she really was pregnant. When she got all of her stuff she headed back up to her hotel room and found that Troy was still asleep. She was getting Bord so she wanted to wake Troy up so they could find there daughter Emma and get her back home. Gabriella walked over too the bed, got on it and laid closely too Troy and started kissing his neck, and then towards his mouth. She was surprised because the next thing she new she was being flipped over onto her back with Troy on top of her. She let out a squeal. Then Troy kissed her on the lips.

"Oh My God Troy you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were sleeping." Gabriella said looking into his beautiful Blue eyes staring down at her.

"I was until I felt you kissing me on the neck, so how long was I out, did we even watch a movie last night because I don't remember." Troy said looking confused and Gabriella just giggle.

"Well we got to the hotel, I went to the bathroom, and a couple minutes later I got out and I was going to ask you what movie you picked out but you were asleep. you were out for about 9 hours. I woke up at 9 and went too the store and I was totally Bord so i wanted to wake you up. oh yeah by the way you were totally snoring last night." Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Oh I was, was I, I just hope it didn't bother you."Troy said still on top of Gabriella.

"No it didn't I thought it was cute. and sexy." Gabriella said in a flirty voice.

"So you think it's sexy, what about this." Troy said and started to tickle Gabriella on her stomach and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Troy... Stop... it... tickles." Gabriella laughed in between talking. a couple minutes later Troy stopped and looked at the bag that was on the table.

"So what did you bring me." Troy said and Gabriella laughed a little.

"Well nothing too exciting maybe in a bit we can go out for Breakfast and then try to get a hold of Jake's father, because we have to find Emma Troy we just have too." Gabriella said and could tell she was going to cry any minute.

"Hey come here" Gabriella went closer too Troy and just held her tightly in his strong arms. "We will get Emma back and bring her home. I promise we will find her and we well get her back, stay strong for Emma I know she would have wanted her mom too be strong for her." Troy said

"I should have been more helpful, When they were beating you up, I couldn't move and you kept on telling me to run, and I just couldn't if I did I would have saved Emma. But I was worried sick about you when you got knocked out I had to look to make sure you were breathing because that was a big blow to the head you got. They told me your heart gave out three times. once in the ambulance they had to revive you and then the other too times it was in the hospital. The first night I was there and I got too stay with you I had to listen to your heart just to make sure that it wouldn't give out. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I lost you too." Gabriella said now with tears in her eyes.

"There was nothing you could have done, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere you got that. I love you and I am going to stay here as long as i can, I want to grow old with you." Troy said holding onto a sobbing Gabriella.

"I love you too, don't ever leave me." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"I would never do that, I promise you I wont. So ah what else is in the bag." Troy said trying to change the subject because he new It was killing Gabriella that they were talking about that night when those guys took Emma.

"Well since you kept talking about you don't want to hurt the little ones or be careful and stuff like that I was getting really interested in it. and also when you feel asleep last night I went to bed also but just 3 hours before we got too the hotel I was asleep on the Plane for 6 hours and while you were in the coma for 2 days I mostly slept and I didn't know why I was so tired but then come to think of when I was pregnant with Emma I was always tired and had no energy then it hit me I might be pregnant so i got too Pregnancy tests, just to make sure, then, when we do find Emma and we get back home we can go to the doctor too see if it's confirmed or not." Gabriella said

"yeah I kind of new before you, because while Emma was talking to me before I left she said tell my brother and sister I love them, that's what she said so i figured that you could be pregnant." Troy said

"Well there's only one way to find out." Gabriella said and took the two tests out and started to open the packages.

* * *

Scott was so happy that Jake said he could go and get something to eat because he has been in that house for about a week now and it was really starting to get tiring, Emma crying all the time because she wasn't with her parents. and Jake yelling constantly trying to shut her up and that was making everything worse. so he was walking in a store across the street from a hotel. when a girl caught his eye. Scott could see a little fated bruise on her right eye. He remembered his brother Robb hit Gabriella in the right eye. he kept his distance because he didn't want her too see him. When Gabriella was done getting her stuff she headed out the door and walked back too the hotel. Scott saw this and he new this only was going to turn out bad because he just new that Troy was with her. When Scott saw Gabriella head for the hotel building he ran as fast as he could too his car and went back to the house a couple miles away from the hotel.

"Boss we got a problem!" Scott said Jake looked at him confused.

"And what would that be." Jake said

"I was at the store getting some food for me and you guys, well I was about to go in the check out line but there was this girl that caught my eye. That girl was Gabriella Bolton." Scott said and Jake couldn't believe that Gabriella was there his Gabriella was there in New York.

"Did she see you, Is Bolton with her." Jake asked wanting to know the answers.

"No she didn't see me, and she was not with Troy Bolton but you know he is there with her because he would never let his wife try to find there daughter alone." Scott said

"But how the hell did she know that Emma was in New York, it was probably my Dad damn him." Jake said

"Actually it wasn't me, but do you know how many times she has called me in the last 24 hours, and yes she is with Troy. They checked in to one of the hotels just a couple miles down and pretty soon Gabriella and Troy will be at my house wondering if i know anything because they found out that I was the one that found you that doctor and I made you the monster that you are now." Jacob said

"Well if you had nothing too do with it then who the hell told them." Jake said looking at Scott and Robb.

"Boss why would we tell her we were in New York, We don't want to get caught and go to jail." Robb said

"Yeah what my brother said." Scott said

"OK just stay calm I got a plan." Jake said and told them what the plan was.

"Are you sure it's going to work Boss." Robb said

"Oh yeah it will, if I say something little as to hurt Troy she will do as i say because you know how she is with Bolton. everything will be OK. i will get Gabriella. So Dad since you have been so good so far from staying away from them. you want to join us." Jake said

"Sure why not" Jacob said but had a little plan on his own to help out Troy and Gabriella get Emma back.

"Awesome we will look for them in a couple hours." Jake said and couldn't keep the smile off of his face because he new this plan would work.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were in the bathroom waiting for the results to come on the Pregnancy test. It has been 3 minutes and those would have too be the longest three minutes of there life's and then the timer beeps to say it was time too see the results.

"So Gabs you ready." Troy said looking at his nervous wife.

"yeah, but I want you too check them, and you tell me." Gabriella said handing the two Pregnancy tests to Troy. Troy took them and looked at both and had a big smile on his face.

"Well on the first one it says Positive so that one means your pregnant, and the second one also saying positive so that one means your pregnant. So it looks like we are going to be parents again." Troy said looking at a smiling Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and attack him in a hug.

"Oh My God, us having a baby again this is great, Emma will be so happy to have a brother and a sister." Gabriella said.

"I know i am so excited too, lets not tell out friends and family until we get Emma back, I am so happy I'm going to be a father again." Troy said still holding Gabriella in his arms.

"And I am going to be a mother again, I'm so happy. and you know what will make me more happy is when we get Emma back." Gabriella said

"yeah that will be even better. Our parents are going to be so happy for us." Troy said

"They are, I love you so much Troy, I'm happy I came back." Gabriella said

"I love you too and I am also happy that you came back even though I was being an ass too you." Troy said.

"I would have said the same things too you if you just walked out without telling me where you were going." Gabriella said

"Well that will never happen because you are stuck with me Mrs. Bolton. Lets go out too eat and celebrate on getting Emma back and finding out that we are pregnant." Troy said and Gabriella laughed because it sounded funny.

"Yeah and besides I'm eating for 2 or 3 depends on what the doctor says. Come to think of it I am starving lets go." Gabriella said

"OK then lets go." Troy said. They both walked out of there hotel room and walked to a restaurant near by. They got there and ordered there food and just talked on what they were going to do for the day to find where Emma could be held.

"When we are done, we should go to Jake's fathers house too see if he is there because I keep calling him and he doesn't answer his phone." Gabriella said

"Yeah that is a great idea, so how is your breakfast." Troy said

"Really good thanks Troy for buying me breakfast. I'll be right back I have too go to the bathroom." Gabriella said standing up.

"are you OK, is it morning sickness." Troy said looking concerned. Gabriella just smiled.

"No not yet I just got to go pee." Gabriella said

"Oh OK see you in a little bit then." Troy said

"Yeah I will see you in a bit." Gabriella said and smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back at her. Gabriella headed to the bathroom and then a couple minutes later she was done in the bathroom and headed back to her seat next to Troy but she bumped into someone.

"Sorry I didn't see you." Gabriella said still not looking at the person she just bumped into because her back was facing the person.

"It's OK Gabriella, I was wondering when you would show up here. so how are you doing babe." the voice said and when she heard his voice she tensed up and cringed. She turned around slowly and came face to face none other than Jake Kelly.

"J J JAKE!" Gabriella said in a shaky voice what she wanted to do was run back to Troy but she was so scared she couldn't do anything so all she did was look at a smirking Jake come closer too her. Gabriella was so terrified but she couldn't do anything because her legs felt paralyzed, she couldn't move.

"The One And Only." Jake said with a smirk on his face

**I know I'm evil leaving it like that but I thought it would be a great ending a little cliff hanger for you guys. so what do you guys think of this chapter. If any of you have any ideas please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. The next chapters title name is You Scream He Dies. Thanks so very much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: Do you guys want me to write a third instalment for this story. because right now I don't know. someone asked me if I was and I wasn't sure it depends if I have any ideas or not because as of right now I am not thinking of writing a third instalment but if you guys do want me to write one then you are going to have to give me ideas and actually give me ideas because right now i got nothing. so that was my question do you want me to write a third instalment. if you do give me ideas.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie**


	15. You Scream He Dies

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks so very much for the reviews they mean a lot too me. some of you people didn't like that I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger, you guys know who you are. :) But sometimes I just want to end it in a cliffhanger because I want you guys to really get interested in it and I guess it works though lol. If any of you have ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will be putting them in the story. I also got to say this will be my last update until next week because tomorrow I will be going Up North for the 4th Of July weekend, so your going to have to wait until next week sometime. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 14 You Scream He Dies

Gabriella was standing right in front of Jake, she wanted to move, run, yell, scream but nothing came out of her mouth because she was just in shock that Jake was well and talking with her. Gabriella didn't know what Jake was going to do with her, she turned her head and looked at Troy she wanted to just run over too him but when she finally felt feeling in her legs back she felt a hard hand on her arm. It was Jake holding her arm as hard as he could because he didn't want Gabriella to go running to Troy. Gabriella was about to scream from the pain in her arm when Jake put his hand over her mouth.

"Now is that how you treat your boyfriend." Jake said looking at Gabriella. Jake took his and off of Gabriella so she could speck.

"I am not your girlfriend I have a husband and his name is Troy Bolton." Gabriella said

"Ooh got a mouth on you Montez, that makes me even wanting you more." Jake said in a cocky voice.

"You are sick you know that, sicker than when I was with you, what happened to the guy that wanted to become a great doctor just like your father." Gabriella asked looking at Jake he still had his hand on Gabriella's arm but not as hard as it was before.

"He got out of the coma and grew up, I am not the man I was a year ago. besides i was flunking out of school because I just couldn't take." Jake said

"Wow and you were the one that told me that I couldn't take it and I would drop out of it, well look at me now I only have 2 years left of school then i will be a doctor, so take that Jake." Gabriella said in a strong voice she needed to be strong if she wasn't Jake would just take advantage of it.

"You did change." Jake said

"Yeah I did, now where the hell is my daughter." Gabriella asked she wanted to know that she was OK.

"She's fine, but man she crys a lot, I try to change her and she trys to squeal her way out of me." Jake said

"Well the reason why she is crying because she wants her mom and dad to be with her. and she is only 2 months old that's all what she pretty much does." Gabriella said

"How did you know I took her." Jake asked

"Troy and I got visits from some people and told us that you had her, I swear to you Jake if you hurt one hair on her I will make you pay." Gabriella said

"ooh I am so scared, wait a sec, no I'm not, I could totally kick your ass for having that tone with me but we are in public so I wont." Jake said Gabriella kept looking at Troy and saw him look at his watch so she did the only thing she could do and that was scream for him.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled as loud as she could and that got Troy's attention, She saw him look around and then she yelled again "TROY!" but then she stopped because Jake gripped her arm even more she again was about to scream in pain when Jake started walking with her.

"Damn you Gabriella, If you scream one more time for Troy I will kill him. so if you scream he dies, you don't want that to happen do you." Jake said

"No" Gabriella said she couldn't hold her tears in any longer and they came down.

"Now I am going to take you too your new home, and your going to love it." Jake said and with that said Jake took Gabriella and put her in the car as the car was driving away she saw that Troy was running towards the car yelling her name but it was too late the car was already driving away.

* * *

Troy was sitting on the table outside waiting for Gabriella. But something to him didn't feel right, it felt like to him that he was being watched. He didn't like the feeling and he was getting really worried that something happened to Gabriella when he heard a scream but not just any girls scream it was Gabriella's calling his name he got up and looked around and then he heard her again. Then he looked to his left and saw Gabriella struggling to get out of someones hand. he ran towards them but the guy was way faster than him. when the guy turned his head to face Troy, Troy saw that it was Jake and he quickened the pace in his running. Troy was now yelling for Gabriella.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy saw that Jake put Gabriella in the car and they were about to drive off Troy ran as fast as he could but it was too late because it was half way gone when he got to the spot where it was parked. "GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled again but it was no use she was gone. He was so scared what Jake could do too her he needed to think back to his dream in the hospital and think what the house looked like because he wanted his daughter and wife back into his life. He lost his train off thought when someone came up too him and started talking with him.

"Having a rough day." the guy said

"Try having a rough week." Troy said looking at the older guy, to Troy this guy looked so familiar but couldn't really think right now.

"What happened i got all day." The guy said

"I don't have time I need to find my daughter and wife before he does something to them both, I cant lose them." Troy said

"This is all my fault, let me introduce myself, I'm Jacob Kelly Jr, Jake's father." Jacob said

"Oh why did you have to get him that doctor, we were all fine until he came back, he has made my life a living hell, he tried killing me almost a year ago, and that guy has giving me so many concussions I cant even count, so why are you here, to rub it in my face." Troy said

"No to help you get your daughter and Gabriella back." Jacob said

"I don't know if I can trust you or not." Troy said

"You can, I want Jake to go to jail for what he is doing, he needs help too, I am just pretending to be on his side so he can trust me and wont think it is me. I didn't know that he would become a monster and take Emma away from you and Gabriella. and know he took Gabriella. I know where they are I can take you there." Jacob said

"you would do that, but how am I going to get in there without them knowing it." Troy said

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if you would like it." Jacob said

"What is it, I want to know anything that can get me and my girls home." Troy said

"OK well I have a friend that is a cop, I will call him when we get to the house, but I'm going to have to knock you out to get you in the house, When I do the cops will be over at the house and see all three of you there and then arrest Jake, Robb and Scott, I know that you have been knocked out a lot lately but this will be the very last time for a very long time." Jacob said.

"OK we have a deal, so when are you going to knock me out." Troy said

"Well it's your choice, I could knock you out now then when you are there you will be up sooner, or i could knock you out there then you will be out longer." Jacob said

"Do it now so I can wake up sooner so I can see my girls." Troy said

"Alright, I'm sorry about this son, you'll thank me later." Jacob said He put his right hand in a fist and pulled it back and hit Troy right in the jaw. Troy fell down on the grown and was knocked out instantly when the fist hit his face. Jacob picked Troy up and put him in his car and headed to the house were his son was and then called the police.

* * *

Gabriella was now in the basement of Jake's so called hide out house. Gabriella was in this cage like thing. In it was a bed and night stand. it looked like Jake made the cage just for them because on the night stand there was a picture of the both of them together. Gabriella was sicken by how Jake can be so crazy. Gabriella's head popped up because She heard a baby crying and she just new it was Emma. Tears were falling down her eyes because she saw Jake holding Emma in his arms. Jake unlocked the cage door. Gabriella got off the bed and ran over to Jake and took Emma away from his arms and went back on the bed.

"Shh... It's OK Emma mommy's here now, I wont let this horrible man hurt you again." Gabriella said looking down at Emma and as soon as Gabriella started talking to her daughter she stopped crying and calmed down.

"I'll let you too alone for a while, But I will be back and you will be mine." Jake said and walked up the stairs. There was 2 doors in the basement one to go up stairs the other was stairs to go out side.

"Your alright Emma, Daddy will find us and he will get us out of this. I love you so much baby girl, i will never let anything happen too you." Gabriella said holding onto Emma for dear life but not too hard because Emma was still little.

"Hey guess what, I found out that I was Pregnant today, I know your going to be a older sister to them. you are going to take care of them. They will look up too you." Gabriella said and Emma took a strained of Gabriella's loose curl and pulled it and She smiled and giggled a little bit. Gabriella smiled back as the tears came down. Gabriella jumped when she heard the door to the outside open and could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. she had a scared look on her face when, Jacob came down the stairs carrying a guy over his shoulder. Gabriella gasped when she saw it was Troy. Jacob took a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. Then Set Troy's unconscious body on the bed next to Gabriella and Emma.

"Oh my God what happened." Gabriella said putting a hand on Troy's blooding lip.

"I knocked him out because I am going to get you guys out of here. I called my friend that is a cop and he is on his way. The only thing I could do to get Troy in was to knock him out I'm sorry I had to do it even though he got knocked out a lot this week. I am also sorry that I haven't returned your calls Jake was always there and I didn't want him to know I am planning this." Jacob said

"Thanks Jacob." Gabriella said.

"No Problem, you got a nice young man never let him go. I will let you three alone, and I will distracted them from coming down here until the cops come OK." Jacob said

"Ok" Gabriella said and then Jake let for the stairs to go outside. Gabriella put Emma on the bed and she crawled over to Troy and climbed on him. Gabriella laughed at this it was so cute she thought. Troy finally started to come too. when he felt something on him then he heard the little girl giggle he new that giggle a mile away and it was Emma's. She had her mothers laugh.

"I'm I dreaming again." Troy said groggy and opened his eyes to see his little Princess.

"No Troy your not that is Emma." Gabriella said. Troy sat up and picked Emma up and kissed her cheek that whole time Emma was laughing.

"I missed you so much Princess. I will never let you go. I love you so much." Troy said

"Troy your going to get blood on her with that cut." Gabriella said She got closer to Troy and took her hand and rubbed her thumb on Troy's cut he winced in pain a little bit but he didn't care.

"Thanks I'm glad your OK too, did he hurt you." Troy said

"No he didn't, I'm just clad your OK too. I thought I would never see you again." Gabriella said

"nah thats never going to happen your stuck with me Mrs. Bolton." Troy said Still holding Emma. then a couple minutes later he gave her back too Gabriella.

"I know I am, and I love every minute of it. So what do we do now." Gabriella said

"now all we do is wait." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella both lean in and give each other a passionate kiss on the lips when they heard a person yelling up stairs.

"This is the Police put your hands up in the air." The Police Officer said

"We are saved." Gabriella said

"Yes we are." Troy said then a couple minutes later Jacob and one of the Police officers unlocked the door to the cage and let them out.

**Well there you have it. so what do you think. I got the whole cage idea thing on Days Of Our Lives when Jan held Shawn prisoner in a big cage with a bed in lol. so tell me if you liked it or not i would love to know. if any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to ask and i will for sure put it in my story. This will be my very last update to this story until next week because i will be going Up North tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella got Emma back. Please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: do you want me to write a third instaulment if you do give me some ideas.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	16. Being Put Away

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey everyone thanks for all the cool reviews you gave me. I am so very sorry for taking a while to update this story. I didn't want you to wait that long I didn't really know how to start this chapter. I just hope it's still good. I had a great time on my vacation Up North, I'm glad to be home though I got some sun born and now I am peeling like crazy lol. If any of you have any ideas for this story please feel free to ask and I am sure I will put it in my story. Please please please read and review I Love hearing from all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 15 Being Put Away

Troy, Gabriella and Emma, Gabriella holding her got out of the cage because Jacob and his cop friend unlocked the cage for them. Troy could still hear the commotion that was coming from up stairs. Gabriella could hear it too and it kind of freaked her out so Troy held onto her and Emma as tight as he could because he wanted to protect his girls from Jake, Scott, and Robb. The Cop started to talk and greeted himself to them.

"Hey guys I am officer Will Brown, but you can either call me Officer Will or Officer Brown." Officer Brown said.

"Hi nice to meet you, this is my husband Troy, I'm Gabriella, and this right here is our daughter Emma." Gabriella said shaking Officer Browns hand

"I got to ask you some questions about the night they took Emma away from you." Officer Brown said. As soon as the cop said that Gabriella tensed up she didn't want to live through that all over again. and She didn't want to talk about it because she almost lost Troy that night because his heart gave out three times. Troy saw this and held her closer to him and whisper some soothing words and she calmed down a little. Troy cut in.

"Well it started out as Family Bonding time, We took Emma to her very first Park and we were having a great time there, then it was getting late so we decided to head home when These two guys show up talking about how Emma was cute and they said they wanted what I had so I told Gab to run so she did and I didn't want to fight the guys but one of them ran after Gabriella so I punched the guy in the face and I ran to were the other guy was and he was going to take my girls away so I got on him and and punched him but then I got attacked by the other guy and they beat me up and the last thing I remember was looking at Gabriella's sad face. i new right then and there that I couldn't help them. I saw a gun and then I was out. that's all I remember." Troy said still holding onto Gabriella. Gabriella was now in tears because she didn't want to relive that moment again.

"OK thank you Troy for telling me and you Gabriella what happened after Troy got knocked out." Officer Brown said.

"Well um, I was screaming for them to stop but it didn't happen. one of them said something of the lines of Troy say goodbye to your family because it's the last time you will see them, and then he said say your sorry Troy because you couldn't protect them. and I saw the look on Troy's face and it broke my heart to see it because there was nothing he could do. After they knocked him out I had to check to see if he was still breathing and he was but it was getting weaker by the minute. one of them started grabbing for Emma but I put up a fight. one of them couldn't take it and said I'm sorry I had to do this but it is the only way and he punched me in the face. I guess they called 911 because when I woke up I was in the hospital and Troy was too that's when I heard that he was in a temporary coma and his heart gave out three times." Gabriella said barring her head in Troy's chest.

"I'm sorry for the both of you that I had to bring this up again I know it was really hard for you guys so Troy how long were you in the coma." Officer Brown said

"For about 2 days. When I woke up I just new were Emma was I don't know how but I just new." Troy said.

"OK so you new it was Jake that set this whole thing up, Jake saw you Gabriella and took you here. Jacob told me that Jake's guys knocked you out Troy and put you in here for kidnapping all three of you." Officer Brown said Troy looked confused because that's not what happened but he looked at Jacob and he nodded his head to play along with it. if that was to get the two guys and Jake in Prison then that is what he was going to do. Play along with it.

"Yeah I saw Jake take Gabriella away and i ran after the car and the next thing I new I woke up here with Gabriella and Emma in this cage." Troy said

"ok that's all I want to know do you guys want to see them before we put them away in Prison for the rest of there life well until the trail of course." Officer Brown said

"Yeah are they handcuffed." Troy said

"Yes they are." Officer Brown said

"ok then lead the way, you coming Gabs." Troy said

"Yeah I will be right there I'm going to call Taylor and tell her everything is OK, you take Emma." Gabriella said and handed Emma to Troy. Troy took her and followed the cop.

"Tell them Emma's fine and we will be coming home in a day." Troy said

"I will, I love you." Gabriella said

"I love you too." Troy said and gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips and went with the officer. Gabriella went in another room and took out her phone and dialed Taylor's number.

* * *

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke were all at Chad and Taylor's small apartment. They had no clue what was going on with Troy and Gabriella because it had been 2 days since they were gone and they didn't call when they said they would so they were all getting worried. Also Chad and Taylor finally set a date for there wedding and it would be in a couple months, They wanted Gabriella and Troy to be the first ones to know because Chad wanted Troy to be his best man and Taylor wanted Gabriella to her her maid of honor so they wanted to tell them first before anyone else.

"It's not the same with Troy and Gabriella gone and Emma too I love that little girl she is the sweetest girl ever." Chad said

"I know what you mean Chad I miss them all. I just wish one of them would call or they could walk in that door any minute and have Emma with them, we should have helped them out instead of just sitting here doing nothing." Taylor said

"Guys stop blaming yourself yes there gone, but it's there own life they cant always tell you everything then you will always be in there business. I will say I hated them together in High School and a little bit in College when Gabriella came back but I came to love them together they are so cute and they just need to be alone as a family sometimes." Sharpay said

"I have to agree with Shar on this one they are there own family now and they would like to be alone sometimes. Don't worry im sure they are fine if they weren't I think they would called by now. We are Emma's Godparents. We are worried as much as you are." Zeke said holding onto Sharpay's hand.

"Your right, so Shar were are Stacy and Ryan." Taylor asked looking at Sharpay.

"There back at home Ryan is really excited because any day now she will be giving birth so he has been staying home and talking care of Stacy. She even asked me to get Ryan away from her for a couple hours yesterday because he was driving her nuts because he is always by her side. So I did and she thanked me afterwards it was funny." Sharpay said

"I could see Ryan doing that." Taylor said just then her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." Taylor said into her cell phone.

"Hey Taylor it's me Gabriella." Gabriella said Taylor got a huge smile on her face when she heard it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Oh My God, Are you and is Troy OK, did you find Emma, we were so worried about you because you didn't call until now." Taylor said and everyone walked closer to Taylor when she said Gabriella's name. Taylor put the phone on speaker phone so all of them could hear her.

"Calm down Taylor me and Troy are fine and yes Emma is fine and we got her back." Gabriella said and she heard everyone cheer in the back round.

"That's great, so how did Jake get caught." Taylor asked

"His father called one of his cop friends and he told him what he was doing and now they are being handcuffed and taking to Prison. I will tell you when we get home though." Gabriella said

"Wheres Troy, He owes me big time because I have been covering for him in Basketball." Chad said

"He's talking with Jake and the two other guys." Gabriella said

"Why the hell would he do that." Chad said

"I'm going to do the same I just wanted to call and tell you everything is OK, and we will be home maybe tomorrow and when we do get home we have something too tell you all." Gabriella said

"Ok cant wait to see you three, have a good flight home we all love you." Taylor said

"I love you guys too bye." Gabriella said

"Bye Gabriella." Taylor said and they hung up the phone.

"I'm glad they are OK." Sharpays said

"I think we all are." Taylor said. Everyone was so happy that they were ok and they couldn't wait to see them when they got home.

* * *

Troy was holding Emma in his arms and walked into the room where there was 4 other cops and had Jake, Robb and Scott on the couch with there hands handcuffed together. Troy sat down on the chair across the room from them so they wouldn't come near Emma. Troy wasn't really made at Robb and Scott because they had no say in this so he could let them off the hook but for Jake he would never let him off the hook ever. Troy just stared at him for a couple minutes then he finally spoke.

"Why Jake. How could you do that too Gabriella and me well you don't give a rats ass about me but why did you do it to Gabriella the girl you say you love." Troy said

"I did it because you took Gabriella away from me and that baby should have been mine." Jake said

"I didn't take Gabriella away from you. you took her away from me. I saw her first and she was my girlfriend for 2 years before she left for New York and went to NYU." Troy said

"I had my life set with her, but you had to get your appendix out and at the time she was doing a paper on it. So she was interested about that not you." Jake said

"Well if she was just interested in the paper and nothing else then why did she move back to Albuquerque and go to school at U Of A. Why did she have sex with me then, and why did she marry me and have a kid. if she was just interested in my stupid appendix she would still be with you right now." Troy said

"You took my life away from me. I would be a doctor about now with her by my side I love her." Jake said

"Well she doesn't love you, She wanted out for a long time, she told me the only reason why she said yes was because of your father. She loved your father and he liked her. and you say you love her then why the hell were you sneaking behind her back with my girlfriend Sharpay at the time." Troy said

"I wanted Sex and Gabriella wasn't giving it to me so I met Sharpay and man she was good in bed." Jake said. Troy was about to say something but Gabriella walked in and interrupted there conversation she heard what they were talking about.

"So I was just your rage doll. You were controlling and I didn't want to marry some one like you. and you wanted Sex and I didn't because I didn't want too. Your sick Jake you really need help. In the very beginning of out relationship I had feelings for you but I never loved you. I never will." Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy. Emma squirmed out of Troy's arms and crawled over to Gabriella.

"Just let Gabriella go man she's with Troy now." Robb said

"Yeah Jake you really do need help." Scott said

"You cant tell me what too do. You work for me." Jake said

"We don't work for you anymore, we work for someone else." Robb said

"And who would that be." Jake yelled at them

"They work for me." Jacob said. Troy and Gabriella all were in shock and were really confused. Robb and Scott got up and took the fake handcuffs off of them and revealed to Jake that they were cops themselves. Troy pissed off and got off the couch over too Robb and Scott.

"You bastards you were undercover the whole time you almost killed me and you punched my wife you kidnapped our daughter. and I am suppose to just sit back and see you take Jake away. you too should go to prison for doing that to us we were the victims. I died 3 times that night did you know that and I was in a coma for 2 days how could you do that" Troy said yelling at them.

"We are really sorry Troy. We were Trained well and if we wanted to kill you we would have but Jake was watching us like a hawk we didn't want him to get specious. and Gabriella I am so very sorry for hitting you I didn't want to but you just were too strong for being a small girl." Robb said

"I understand what you had to do but why did you not tell us in the first place." Gabriella said

"Because Jake was watching us and he also had other guys following us so we had to make it look real we are truly sorry for what we did. we didn't it to happen." Scott said

"I still don't like what you did but thanks for taking care of our daughter while you had her, now can you please take Jake away i don't ever want to see him again." Troy said

"Sure thing, Jake you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used in court of Law." Robb said They were walking out the door when Jake yelled to Gabriella and Troy.

"this isn't over until i say it is. This wont be the last time you see me, I will be back." Jake yelled and Troy and Gabriella with Emma just held each other. Scott looked at the couple and nodded and walked back out the door.

"I am truly sorry I had to do that too you guys. I just wanted my son out of your guys pictures." Jacob said.

"We know and thank you. You were a really good help." Gabriella said

"Yeah thanks Jacob." Troy said

"No Problem. you too should go home now and get some rest and bring Emma safely home." Jacob said and Troy and Gabriella both nodded there heads and headed to there hotel and were getting ready to go home.

**Well there you have it I gave you a twist at the end lol. so what did you think. I hope you liked it. again I am so sorry for taking a while to update this story. thanks again for the reviews. I love hearing from all of you. if you have any ideas for this story feel free to ask and I will put it in the upcoming chapters. Please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Question: If i do a Third instalment I am going to need Ideas because at them moment I have none so give me ideas then I will make the third and last instalment of the story's.**

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	17. Surprises

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey guys I just want to say I am so so so sorry that i didn't update this chapter last week and to be honest I have no excuses this time. I had 3 days off last week. I just couldn't think of anything because I kind of had writers block on this story and I still do but I new I had to update. after this chapter there will only be 2 more chapters Left. then I will do that third instalment but i wont put that story up for a week or 2 after because I need a break with writing this story and also I need to get more ideas for it so if you have any ideas for the new story please ask and I will put it in. Thanks so very much for the reviews they mean a lot to me. and if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to ask and I will put it in my story. so please please please read and review I love hearing from you. I just saw The Dark Knight with my friend on Saturday it was good but I'm not into the Batman movies and I got the tickets for free so it was worth it but Heath Ledger did a great job as Joker he got me crept out but it was worth watching because he blew the movie away every time he was on I miss Heath Ledger he was one of my favorite Actors :(. Also A year Ago today I went and saw HairSpray with my mom. anyways enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 16 Surprises

Troy Gabriella and Emma all got off the plane and were headed back to there house where all of there family and friends would be there. they were going to tell them that Gabriella was Pregnant again and that they were going to have twins. They went to the doctor in New York and her Doctor there said she was having twins. Troy got there bags and Gabriella was holding Emma. She was looking around and saw all the people and it amazed her. Troy was tired because he didn't sleep well on the plane but to his surprise he actually got and hour while Gabriella and Emma slept the whole plane ride home. They were waiting outside because Taylor and Chad were going to pick them up. the car Finlay arrived and they got in.

"Wow Troy you look like shit." Chad said Taylor hit Chad in the head and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks man, I haven't slept in hours, because you know me with Planes and sleeping don't mix but I was surprised that I got an hour of sleep on the plane." Troy said sitting next to Emma and Gabriella on the other side.

"Yeah I was surprised too I woke up and I was going to say something to Troy and he was out. Emma was out too because she slept the whole flight. Thanks for picking us up." Gabriella said

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for." Taylor said

"Yeah now problem, So is Jake and those two other guys locked up." Chad said Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Jake is but the other two guys aren't, they were frickin undercover cops, they almost killed me, and one of them hurt Gabs, I cant believe they can do that and get away with it but they helped us lock up Jake and they helped get Emma back." Troy said

"Wow didn't see that one coming." Chad said

"also Jake's father helped us out too." Gabriella said

"Well that's good his own flesh and blood turns him in. We are here back at your place." Taylor said. they all got out of the car and headed inside where Gabriella's mom, Troy's parents, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and a very Pregnant Stacy were there welcoming them home. they all went over to Troy and Gabriella and Emma and hugged them both. Zeke walked over to them and hugged Gabriella and hugged Troy.

"Dude you look like shit, did you get any sleep while you were there." Zeke said when Zeke said that Gabriella started to giggle and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"How many people are going to ask me that first Chad and now you. the reason why I look like shit is because I haven't had a good night sleep since I got to New York and that was like 3 days ago. but other than that I am good and I am glad to have Emma back and it's good to be home." Troy said

"Sorry Troy didn't know that Chad said that." Zeke said

"Hey how come when i said that I got a big slap in the head and when Zeke says it no one does."Chad said looking at Taylor because she was the one that slapped him in the head.

"Because Zeke knows when to shut up and he thinks before he talks but maybe this time he couldn't resist." Taylor says.

"You got that right just look at Troy doesn't he though." Zeke said

"Yeah yeah yeah we all get it i look like shit and I feel like it. now can we please talk about something else." Troy said and Gabriella was trying so hard not to laugh. Troy's mom and Dad and Gabriella's mom came up to them and gave them a hug and kiss and Troy's mom took Emma out of Gabriella's arms and went into there living room. Taylor and Chad sat down on the couch along with everyone else and they were about to tell them news about there wedding.

* * *

"Can we have everyone attention please we got an announcement to make and this will include all of you." Taylor said everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

"Well about 3 months ago Chad proposed to me, we thought we would wait like a couple more years before we got married but we have decided to get married 2 months from now, and we wanted to wait to tell you Troy and Gabriella because we want you too to be our Best man and Maid of Honor so will you guys do us the favor and accept." Taylor said Gabriella smiled at Taylor and hugged her.

"Of course you were mine, so yes I would love too." Gabriella said

"Thanks." Taylor said

"We have been brothers since Pre-School so of course man I will be your best man." Troy said and they both did a quick man hug and everyone started to laugh. Gabriella looked at Stacy and smiled.

"So Stacy when is the due date for your baby boy." Gabriella said

"Well he was actually due 3 days ago but it seems like he wants too stay in there longer." Stacy said

"yeah I know what you mean, I remember when I was Pregnant with Emma, when I went into labor me and Troy had a fight and I guess that made her come out sooner, but I loved the feeling of being pregnant." Gabriella said

"Yeah me too but he was suppose to come out 3 days ago I just want him out because my back is sore all the time and Ryan is driving me nuts but i love him for it." Stacy said

"hey heard that, the doctor said too take it easy so I was helping you out." Ryan said

"Yeah and that's why I said I loved you for it." Stacy said

"And i love you too." Ryan said Gabriella then walked over to Troy who was talking to his father about something.

"So should we tell them the news." Gabriella said Troy smiled and nodded his head.

"Can We have every-ones attention, we got some good news for you guys." Troy said Everyone looked at them confused but listened.

"while me and Troy were in New York, Troy kept asking me weird stuff like I don't want you too hurt the little ones or you should get some rest and stuff like that and I didn't know what he was saying. Then I realized that I have been really tired lately and resting a lot and then it hit me that the only time when I felt so tried was when i was pregnant with Emma. So I got too Pregnancy tests and they both came back positive. and then before we left I went to my old doctor and he said I was so I am Pregnant." Gabriella said and everyone faces were shocked but all of them turned into smiles and they all started congratulate them.

"Congrats I am going to be a Grandma for the second time." Emily Bolton says and hugs Gabriella.

"Well that's part of the news, when we went to the doctor he told us we weren't having just one baby we were going to have two so we are going to have twins." Troy said and Emily and Maria Montez all screamed in joy. Sharpay hugged Troy and Gabriella.

"Yay i get to spoil 3 kids now." Sharpay said

"Actually 4 because your own brother is having one any day now." Gabriella said but what came next would shock everyone because they didn't see this one coming at all.

"No you will be spoiling 5 kids." Taylor said and everyone froze in there spot.

"what did you say, you said five." Chad said

"Yes I did because I went to the doctor last week because I wasn't feeling very well and I didn't know why so I went there and he took some test and said I was a month Pregnant. so Chad me and you are going to have a baby." Taylor said

"Really." Chad said looking at Taylor with all the love he could show her. Chad started to form a smile on his face.

"Yes Chad were going to be parents." Taylor said Chad grabbed Taylor and spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to be a father, I love you so much Taylor." Chad said and kissed Taylor on the lips with passion

"I love you too." Taylor said. Gabriella and Troy came to them both and hugged them.

"Were so happy for you. I'm a month too that would be so cool if we have our baby's around the same time." Gabriella said

"yeah that would be so cool." Taylor said and they all hugged again.

* * *

After they all settled down everyone talked about everything Troy was holding Emma and it looked like Emma was wanting to talk because her mouth kept moving and Troy asked Emma if she could say mommy or daddy but it didn't work because she was only 3 months old. Gabriella was watching the whole thing and started to laugh. Everyone was watching and they all laughed too. Troy looked over at Stacy and saw that her face looked like it was in pain.

"Hey Stac are you OK you seem like your in pain... oh my God did your water just break." Troy asked.

"I think so, I'm all wet and I started to get pain in my stomach." Stacy said

"OK yup she is that's what happened to me and I called Taylor because you didn't pick up the phone because you were mad at me, we need to bring her to the hospital." Gabriella said

"I'm on it, lets get you there." Ryan said and helped Stacy up from the chair she was sitting in and all of them started to walk outside with them and they all went into there cars and drove to the hospital a couple minutes later they all arrived.

"Someone help my wife she is in Labor right now." Ryan said A Nurse came with a wheel chair and put Stacy in it and wheeled her in a room Ryan went along.

"Wow today is filled with so many surprises." Gabriella says.

"Yeah tell me about it, i saw Stacy like that for a about 4 minutes before i said anything, i wanted to see if she would say something but she didn't so I asked if she was OK. but I new she wasn't because she is having a baby right now." Troy said

"Yeah and in 8 more months I will be here again giving birth to our twins." Gabriella said

"Cant hardly wait." Troy said and Kissed Gabriella's head and held onto her and they waited until Ryan came out to tell them there baby was healthy and a boy. Ryan came out a couple hours later and told them they had a healthy baby boy and they could see him if they wanted too. Gabriella was so happy for Ryan she new that he was going to be a great father. She was also happy for her best friend Taylor because she was going to have a baby of her own along with Chad. Gabriella was surprised that Chad took the news well. this day was all full with surprises. All good ones.

**So there you have it. again i am so very sorry for the long wait i hope you like it tell me what you thought and please please please read and review. I have a couple of questions for you.**

**1. I need Ideas for the third instalment so if you have any tell me**

**2. Troy and Gabriella are going to have twins a boy and a girl what should be there name I will put 5 girls names and 5 boy names and which ever ones are popular those will be the names.**

**Girls names: Miley, Britney, Ashely, Hannah, Vanessa**

**Boys names: Noah, James, Luke, Pete, Zac**

**3. Ryan and Stacy are having a boy what should I name him say what your favorite guy name is and whatever one I like I will pick**

**4. Taylor and Chad are going to have a baby should it be a girl or a boy**

**Sorry for all the questions I know a lot right lol. so please PM me your ideas and please please please read and review I love hearing from you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	18. Mr And Mrs Danforth

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews and I am sorry it took me a week to update this story I am running out of ideas so these last too chapter might not be as exciting as the other ones but there still good. Thanks for answering the questions and here are the results for Troy and Gabriella's twins names it's going to be Zac and Vanessa they beat out Noah and Ashley so what I am going to do is have the Boys name Be Zachary Noah Bolton but call him Zac for short and then the girl I will name her Vanessa Ashley Bolton even though it doesn't really go right but it's my writing so yeah I hope you like that. Ryan and Stacy's boy's name is going to be called James Lucas so thanks to the person that gave me those names. Also a lot of people were going back and forth with Chad and Taylor's baby on what it should be and the winner is there baby is going to be a girl because it won by one point but someone said that the girl should have Chad's liking and Passion for Basketball so that is what I am going to do the. Third instalment is going to be like 4 or 5 years ahead of time because I want the kids to be a little grown up so Emma will be like 5 years old or something. Also before I start I got to tell you that I have a disability called LD it's were they have a heard time spelling words and grammar that's why you don't see much of it in my story's because it's hard I just wanted to let you know because someone last chapter reviewed and said some hurtful stuff about me not using it so yeah but it's not going to keep me away from what I love doing. anyways please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you. enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 17 Mr. and Mrs. Danforth

Three Months have past since Ryan and Stacy's baby boy was born his name is James Lucas. He looks a lot like his father with the blonde hair. Stacy was holding onto James in her arms. They were all in a church because Chad and Taylor were getting Married. Gabriella and Taylor were both 3 months pregnant now and they were getting a little bump on there stomach but it was still hard to notice. Gabriella and Troy were standing in the wedding, also Emma was 6 months old and she getting to the point where she was starting to talk. She was with Troy's parents in the front row looking around at all the people. Chad and Taylor were by the priest and were about to get married and they couldn't be happier.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." the Priest said with that said Chad and Taylor gave each other a loving kiss everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. Taylor felt like she was the happiest girl in the room because she was now married to the man she loved and was going to have a baby with him.

"So Mrs. Danforth how does it feel being married to me." Chad said and Taylor just smiled at him. they started to walk down the isle and Troy and Gabriella followed them.

"It feels good even though we have been married for like a minute but it is the best feeling ever." Taylor said kissing Chads cheek.

"I am so happy for you guys, I new that you too would get married and Tay you said that Chad wasn't the Marriage type. you guys are going to love married live because I know I have." Gabriella said looking at Troy who then put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah I know what I said but that was a long time ago I know Chad will be a great husband and a loving and great father." Taylor said. with that Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Stacy, and Troy's parents with Emma come walking into the room to congratulate them on there wedding.

"I feel so left out it's like everyone is getting married and having kids before me and I thought I was the one that was going to get married and have kids first. oh well I am so happy for you guys." Sharpay said in her cheery voice and hugged Taylor and Chad.

"Thanks Shar, you know your time will come." Taylor said

"Yeah I know it will, Ryan can I hold my Nephew I feel like spoiling him." Sharpay said and everyone starts the laugh.

"You can hold him but don't leave our site because you might take him away from us and I don't want to come looking for you." Ryan said it a teasing voice because he new that she wouldn't take James away from them.

"Whatever Ryan, I am not going to steal him. Hey James you are so cute." Sharpay said holding onto James. Ryan and Stacy both smile they new Sharpay was a great aunt she was mostly a aunt for Emma and the soon to be born baby's. Troy's dad hands Emma to Troy and they walk towards the door.

"Well we got to go, so congrats on you being married and we will see you guys later." Jack Bolton said Emily hugged Chad and Taylor and went out the door.

"Yeah we better get going too we will see you later." Troy said giving Emma to Gabriella and hugging Chad and Taylor and Gabriella did the same. Chad and Taylor decided they weren't going to have a reception but were going to have a little party at there house that night.

* * *

A couple hours have past and everyone of Chad and Taylor's friends were in there house. the only people weren't there yet were Gabriella and Troy but they called and said that they were going to be a little late because Emma was being fussy with them because she wanted to stay with her parents.

"I cant believe it took us 10 minutes for Emma to calm down so we could go and she was like hanging onto you for dear life." Gabriella said sitting in the car while Troy was driving there car to Chad and Taylor's.

"I know I don't know why she hangs on to me a lot, but I guess she just wants to be with her mom and Dad." Troy said looking at Gabriella and then back at the road.

"Yeah maybe I just cant believe she is growing up so fast I remember her being born like it was yesterday. Her being so small in my arms and now she is almost talking and she is getting ready to start walking." Gabriella said

"I know we have to do it all over again but with two baby's. As much as I love having a girl, with these twins I at least want to have one boy." Troy said

"Yeah I do too." Gabriella said just then Troy and Gabriella get too Chad and Taylor apartment and saw that they were probably the last ones to be there. They get out of the car and walk to the house and walk in to see all of there friends in the living room eating and toasting to the couple.

"It's about time you showed up the party is like halfway done already." Chad said looking at Troy and Gabriella.

"We are so sorry Emma wouldn't let go of Troy, also she was crabby because she didn't have her nap so we had to like stay at Troy's parents house until she fell asleep." Gabriella said

"At least we made it and came we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Troy said

"We know you wouldn't miss this, were very happy that you were in the wedding and made this day really exciting for ourselves and we wouldn't have done it without you guys so thanks so much." Chad said looking at his two best friends.

"your welcome Chad. me and Troy love you guys both." Gabriella said and hugged Chad and Taylor. The party went on and everyone did toasts to the couple when it was Troy's turn to do a toast he got up from the big table they were on because they were having dinner and started to talk.

"To my best friend Chad and his lovely wife Taylor. you have been my best friends since I could talk. you have been with me through the good and the bad and you never gave up on me when I tried pushing you away. A couple years ago I felt like I didn't belong in this world but you too made me realise that I did need to be in this life so thanks so much for the bad and good years I love you both to Chad and Taylor Danforth." Troy said and held out his glass of water and took a sip and everyone else did the same. Taylor got up from her chair and hugged Troy tightly.

"Oh Troy that was beautiful We love you too and thats what friends do they help each other out." Taylor said and hugged Troy again.

"Yeah man thanks." Chad said and hugged him. a couple hours later the party was pretty much done and everyone was leaving.

"Thanks again for coming to the party we will talk to you later." Taylor said

"See you later, we love you." Gabriella said Troy and Chad did there man handshake. Then Gabriella and Troy left the house and went back to there house.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella went back to Troy's parents house and got Emma she was still sleeping so Troy carried her in her room and put her in her crib and walked in the living room to see Gabriella sitting on the couch watching TV. Troy had a surprise for Gabriella and he couldn't wait to show her.

"Hey Gabs you know a couple months ago we were talking about finally going on our honeymoon but then Jake had to screw things up and kidnap Emma." Troy said Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Yeah I remember." Gabriella said getting up from her chair and walked over to Troy and put her arms around his neck and Troy put his hands on her waist.

"I said how about we go to Paris for like 2 weeks or something, well last week I called and I got us two tickets to Paris and we leave in a week we leave the day after we find out the sex of our baby's and I have like everything planned and i asked Dr. Ryan if you could go on a plane and he said yes so what do you say." Troy said and Gabriella had this hug smile on her face.

"I say hell yeah, I always wanted to go there and we have been married for 7 months already and they usually go the week after they get married I am so up for it Pregnant or not I am so going to Paris with you." Gabriella said and kissed Troy on the lips with passion.

"I'm glad you feel that way how about we take this upstairs if you are in the mood." Troy said with a little cockiness in his voice all Gabriella could do with that was giggle to it.

"Oh I am so up for it, I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said while Troy started to kiss her neck.

"I love you too Gabs, lets go." Troy said and picked Gabriella up and walked to there bed room door. Troy set Gabriella down and kissed her on the lips with passion again.

"I want you so much Troy don't ever let go." Gabriella says laying on the bed under Troy. while Troy was still kissing her neck.

"I will never let you go I promise." Troy said and crashed his lips to Gabriella. At that moment Gabriella felt like her life was perfect she had a wonderful husband, a wonderful daughter and 2 on the way, wonderful friends and happy that Jake was in Prison. Gabriella felt safe in Troy's arms and she was very thankful that Troy was willing to forgive her all those years ago. She loved every minute of her life and she was happy that she was going to spend the rest of her like with Troy Bolton.

**hey guys so what did you think. thanks again for the reviews they mean so much to me if any of you have any ideas for the last chapter of this story please feel free to ask and i will put it in and credit the person. I have some questions again and please answer them. please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**1. what should the Third instalment name be I have one **Hopeful for you** or if you can think of anything else then tell me**

**2. Chad and Taylor are having a girl what should her name be. pick your favorite girl name.**

**3. Since Gabriella and Taylor are pregnant at the same time do you want there kids to be born on the same day or do you want Gabriella's twins to be born a day before Taylor's.**

**Love you Guys,**

**Samie :)**


	19. Our Love Is Strong

Sequel too Two Years Later

**Hey Guys I am so so so very sorry for the long wait on this final chapter. Work has been really busy and I had other stuff to do than that but I am here now with the last chapter of this story. thanks so much for all the reviews they mean a lot to me and I am glad you love my story's and sticking with me. 3 people wanted Chad and Taylor's baby girls name to be Monique and two of you picked Serena so there daughters name is going to be Monique Serena. so credit to those people that gave me those names. After this story I will have an authors note thanking everyone and I also have 3 new Ideas on Story's and I will give you the Summary's to them and vote on which one you like but I wont start writing it until I am done with Right Beside Me and I will be updating that story tomorrow. So please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you and thanks again for the wonderful reviews they mean so much to me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, The Characters or anything else**

Chapter 18 Our Love Is Strong

Troy and Gabriella found out that they were having a twin boy and a twin girl. They were so happy. There life's were perfect because they didn't have Jake in there lives, he was in prison and staying there the rest of his life. Gabriella and Taylor went to the doctor the same day. Taylor and Chad found out that they were going to have a baby girl. Chad was also excited even though he really wanted a Boy he was just happy that he was going to be a father and he has a wonderful wife Taylor. Doctor Ryan said that Taylor and Gabriella will give birth around the same time. Troy and Gabriella finally are on there honeymoon in Paris, France, so far they were loving it.

"I am so tired right now you don't even know." Gabriella said she was three months pregnant so she had a little bump on her stomach.

"Me too that flight was so long and you slept half way through and me an hour." Troy said jumping on the bed so he was now laying belly first on the bed.

"You know me though, being pregnant with Twins and all. But today that is not going to stop me we are on our honeymoon and in Paris, France a place I always wanted to visit." Gabriella said. Troy got up from the bed and walked over to her and put his hands on Gabriella's stomach and kissed her on the lips with Passion.

"Well that's good because I want to take us to the Eiffel Tower in a little bit." Troy said

"OK sounds good I just want to check in with Taylor and Chad because they have Emma for the week." Gabriella said

"OK good I will be in the bathroom, Ask them to get Emma on the phone if she's not taking a nap, I want to hear her." Troy said

"Will do Troy." Gabriella said Troy walked into the bathroom and Gabriella took out her cell phone and Dialed Taylor's phone and Taylor answered.

"Hello." Taylor said

"Hey Tay it's Gabriella how's Emma doing." Gabriella said

"She's doing great, she is playing with Uncle Chad's hair it's so cute and she's just giggling away." Taylor said

"I would love to see that how are you." Gabriella asked.

"I'm good a little tired because of being pregnant but I am great." Taylor said

"That's good have you decided on a name yet." Gabriella asked

"We really like the name Monique or Serena but I like Monique." Taylor said

"That's a really cute name I like it too." Gabriella said

"Yeah me too, so did you and Troy think of names for your twins." Taylor asked Gabriella

"I like Vanessa for a girl and Troy likes the name Zac for a boy so yeah we all like those names so we will probably pick those names." Gabriella said

"Those are cute names." Taylor said at that moment Troy came walking in the room.

"Hey Tay can you put Emma on the phone Troy and I would like to talk to her." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah sure." Taylor said and put the phone to Emma's ear and she was just babbling away.

"Hey princess it's your daddy and mommy how's our favorite girl doing." Troy asked all Emma did was giggle.

"Can you say mommy or Daddy." Gabriella said. Emma kept babbling and then out of the blue for the very first time she said her very first word.

"Momma" Emma said Gabriella and Troy gasped Emma said her very first word they were so excited and happy.

"Oh my God Troy she just said momma that's great." Gabriella said with excitement.

"That is, good job Em, we love you both can you say dad." Troy said

"Momma" Emma said again with a giggle.

"Oh you are such a tease." Troy said

"Yeah Em is defiantly teasing you dude, she was having fun playing with my hair." Chad said

"Well she gets a kick out of her Uncle Chad." Troy said

"yeah she loves me." Chad said Emma was still babbling into the phone but now it was on speaker phone so everyone could talk.

"Well we should let you guys go. Emma needs her nap, we will call you guys later tell us everything next time we talk and have a great time." Taylor said

"Bye Tay and Chad. Goodbye Emma I love you." Gabriella said

"Bye Em I love you too say goodbye to daddy." Troy said Emma didn't say anything she just started to giggle again.

"Bye Gabi and Troy have fun." Chad said and they all hung up the phones.

"I cant believe Emma said Momma this day cant get any better." Gabriella said

"Oh yes it can. you ready for a romantic dinner on the Eiffel Tower." Troy asked.

"You Bet." Gabriella said with a huge smile on her face.

"Then what are we doing in here let's go." Troy said. With that they left there hotel room and headed to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella went to the Eiffel Tower and were looking at the view. it was so high up and Gabriella was afraid of heights so she was holding onto Troy tightly but Troy didn't complain he held her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"You OK Gabs." Troy asked looking down at Gabriella.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little scared but I feel so safe in your arms right now." Gabriella said

"That's good because I will never let you go." Troy said

"Good because you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." Gabriella said

"Agreed your stuck with me too. You ready to eat." Troy said

"Yeah I'm eating for 3 you know me and the twins." Gabriella said. Troy lead her to a room and on the table was 2 plates and a waiter waiting for them to order there food.

"Oh my Troy this is so romantic thanks so much I love it, and I love you." Gabriella said

"I Love you too and I am so glad you love this. I called to see if they serve Private dinners on the Eiffel Tower and they do." Troy said

"This is great Troy. I'm glad I came back, Your going to be a LA Laker in a couple months, I will be a Doctor in a year. Emma will be turning 1 in a couple months. and I am due in 6 months for these Twins. Jake is away in prison for the rest of his life, and most of all you. I'm glad you gave me another chance and took me back. That's how I know Our Love Is Strong and we can get through everything." Gabriella said

"You make me the happiest man on earth and that will never change, I love you and our children. I heard you talking with Tay about the baby names and I love Zac and Vanessa so what do you say name them those names." Troy said.

"Sounds good, Hey little baby's your names are going to be Zachary Zac for short and your name is going to be Vanessa, we love you both so much. You have an older sister named Emma and she will be a year older than you guys when your born. Me and daddy cant wait to finally see you." Gabriella said Troy put his hands on her Belly and started to rub it.

"We hope you have your mom's smarts and my basketball skills on court." Troy said and Gabriella laughed and kissed Troy on the lips.

"I Love you Troy." Gabriella said

"I Love You too Gabs." Troy said and with that. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other with passion. They new everything was going to be OK, and Troy agreed with Gabriella there love was strong and anything that came there way they could get threw it because they loved each other and that's all that mattered at that moment.

**The End**

**Well there you have it the very last chapter I now really sad but the good news is I will be making a third story but that will be the last of this series because I want to write different story's also. I had fun writing this story because a lot of you loved reading it and it made me want to write a all new story. Tomorrow I will have the Authors note on here and I will also have a couple questions and I will also have 3 new summary's for 3 story's I have in mind and then you guys vote to see what one you want me to write after Right Beside Me. anyways thanks so much and please please please read and review I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	20. Thanks and New Story Ideas

****

Hey everyone here is the authors note again sorry it took me a couple days to get this up because work has been really busy like today it was bad but I wanted to get this done. I just wanted to say thank you so so much everyone that has took there time and read and reviewed my story. It means a lot and it made me happy that I made you like reading my story. thanks for all the people that told me I was a good writer because to be honest I never really thought I was good until I came on here and wrote my story's and thanks too the people that have read all my story's from the beginning it means a lot and I love all of you guys for it. and I have a lot of ideas so this is not the last time you will see me on here writing because I have 3 new ideas and I also am going to write the final instalment but you will have to wait a week to get the summary because I didn't write it down yet but it will be up soon. I would like to thank all of these people for reviewing my story you guys rock. :)

**headstrongbears **Sorry for the misunderstanding lol thanks for reviewing

**PokeShipper4EverMore**

**dreamer 3097**

**2pinkstar and 7blackberry **Thanks for all of your ideas it meant a lot to me and it made my story better. Thanks so much

**PeterPanTinkerBell27**

**Ember411 **you are totally awesome thanks so much for giving me ideas for this and RBM it means a lot thanks again :)

**TheDiamondPrincess** Thanks for the ideas and reading my story and telling me what you thought. also thanks for telling me I am a good writer

**Tessababy1**

**Pink.Marshmellows**

**Smiley5539**

**Santeelove**

**JoBroFan4life1491**

**poppycat123**

**brucas224**

**girlyworld95**

**herloveforhim**

**ilovejoejonas4eva627931**

**fangalicious**

**daydreamer299**

**xjustxbeingxmex**

**MilksFavoriteCookie22**

**AzNMG98XD**

**Loutje55**

**TroylovesGabi**

**dramagirl237**

**hsmluvr07**

**Laylora**

**ZanessaTroyellafan101**

**uvasoccergal628**

**ersy**

**HairSpray07fan**

**ZacandVanessaequalsZanessa**

**lilybean123**

**SmxiMarshmallowsexibeast**

**XxXZanessaroxuosoxXx**

**fantasticaliciousxx**

**Zanessaroxmysox**

**XOZanessaOX**

**Sarah590**

**minixoxmya**

**Zanessa4everZashley4never**

**SweetCuties87**

**Thanks too all of you for reading and reviewing every chapter it means a lot to me you guys rock. It makes me happy that you like my writing and it makes me want to write more so again thanks so much you guys I really do appreciate each and everyone of you.**

* * *

**Now onto the questions/answers from the previous chapters I asked about**

**1. The Third Instalment's title name will be Hopeful For You. but you will get the summary next week sometime so please check it out and review**

**2. Gabriella and Taylor will have there baby's the same day it will probably be in a flashback because I will start the story 5 years later.**

**3. question: Sharpay will have a baby the next story should she have a girl or a boy and what is your favorite girl name and boy name.**

* * *

**I have three story ideas after I am done with Right Beside Me what one do you want me too write next.**

**1. Title: Enemy Brothers For Life (might be rated M)**

**Summary:**

**Troy and Zac are twin brothers. Troy is the good twin and Zac is the evil Twin. Troy is East Highs Basketball Captain, and Zac is East Highs Football Captain. Troy is smart he gets straight A's, Zac is not good in school, but gets out of it by making Troy do it for him. Troy and Zac never got along, sometimes They didn't act like brothers either, even though they are Identical. They were so different, they always competing. Zac gets into trouble a lot. Troy is in love with his best friend Gabriella Montez. But there is a problem Gabriella has a boyfriend and that guy is Troy's brother Zac. What happens between Troy and Gabriella when Zac is sent to Juvie for steeling a car. What will happen when Gabriella finds Zac kissing another girl. What will happen between Gabriella and Troy when Gabriella goes to him in comfort. Will Gabriella finally realize that the guy she really loves was there and her best friend Troy all along. Read to find out what happens. Troyella A little Zacella, Chaylor, Zekepay**

**2. Title: Wedding Crashers (Kind of like the movie but different might be rated M)**

**Summary:**

**Gabriella and her best friend Taylor crash Wedding's. They meet hot single guys at the wedding's and hook up with them. When the nights over they do it all over again. When Taylor's mom's friends daughter Sharpay gets married to Zeke, they go to the wedding to find 2 single guys. They meet 2 guys named Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. They are good friends with Sharpay and Zeke. Gabriella and Taylor talk to Troy and Chad. Sharpay after the wedding invites all of them to there cottage for the weekend. So the four of them spend the weekend there. They get to know and learn more about Troy and Chad and they start to fall for them. but What will happen when the truth comes out that Gabriella and Taylor are wedding Crashers and sleep with guys will Troy and Chad still want to be with them or want nothing to do with them. Read to Find out. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.**

**3. Title: People Can Change (Might be Rated M)**

**Summary:**

**15 year old Troy Bolton was a geek, had gaped teeth, big glasses and nerdy cloths. Troy is best friends with Chad. Troy has a crush on Chads Step-sister Gabriella, but Gabriella doesn't feel the same way about Troy. She tells Troy that he is a geek and not interested in him. After that Troy is sent to boarding school and never saw Gabriella again until 3 years later. Troy is now 18 and he is home for the summer from Boarding School. Troy grew out his hair, had braces to fix his gaped teeth now there straight. He lost the glasses and got contacts. He also got into Basketball and was really good at it. He is Chad best friend still. Gabriella sees Troy shooting hoops in his backyard and didn't now it was Troy until Chad said it was him. Fist time seeing him in three years. the more Troy hangs out at there house she starts to get a crush on Troy. What will happen when Troy See's Gabriella. Will old feelings come back and start to fall for her again. Read to find out. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.**

**So there you have it so what one would you want me to write when I am done with Right Beside me please tell me what you would like to read. thanks again and I hope you enjoy my other storys and read them. **

**Love You Guys,**

**Samie :)**


End file.
